Bajo la Luna Llena
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: Una historia que cuenta el reecuentro de Sakura y Syaoran pero en una situación en la que SS vivirán una nueva y tormentosa aventura, pero al final ¡esperemos que el amor lo logre!


Nota: Pues primero la historia era mas larga pero tuve que quitar pedazos porque después no van a leerla, pero porfavor léanla, que me costo muchísimo trabajo. Los pedazos que quite eran explicativos, me gusta explicar los sucesos, los gestos, ropas y otras cosas para que se lo imaginen, pero yo pienso que ustedes deben conocer bien que gestos harian Saku o Syao en las diferentes situaciones. Porque si explicaba tanto se iba a ver la historia muy larga. Pueden leerla poco a poco, yo pienso q les puede gustar. Los personajes que no conocen los hize yo, son mi creación!! (estan vivos!!! Jaja) y los demas son de las clamp, y la canción es de Elvis Crespo, no me demanden plizzzzz!!! (ademas de q no tengo ni un centavo ¬¬) Liani esta inspirada en mi, en mis gustos, las cosas en que no nos parecemos es que no tengo "ojitos celestes" y mi cabello no es hermoso, pero si de ese color, y q no digo cosas como ella, puse las cosas que diria Sakura o Talvez Tomoyo. Lo demas pues fue lo que yo haria si me pasara eso a mi (excepto la reacción que tuvo cuando Jhovanny le dijo eso..) y Jhovanny fue inspirado en una persona que quiero mucho, pero ojala y no sea muy fan de sakura porq si lee esto me muero.. No tomo la 1° ni la 2° pelicula en cuenta.. bueno tb supe muy tarde que la sra. Li se llamaba ieran, y no me voy a poner a buscar en toda la historia donde decia "Sra. Li" jiji.. ya estoy haciendo la 2° parte donde pondré el final, en un reencuentro y todo eso. Tienen que cojerle el hilo a la historia, y poner atención a lo que paso antes. Me copie en la frase final del anime, (mas o menos) porq me encantó, aunq odie que no terminara bien, queria ver el reencuentro y todo ¬¬... les agradezco muchísimo si la leen!!! Ademas de que llevo toda esta semana leyendo todaaas las historias de Sakura.. (asiq tienen que leer esto!!) (plizz) no es tan larga después de todo. Helen Sakura ... Otras notas: -..- cuando hablan "." cuando piensan o cuando es algo que dijeron antes (como un flashback) (.) pensamiento mio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bajo la Luna Llena"  
  
01:20 p.m. 03/13/2002  
  
02:07 p.m. 03/13/2002  
  
"Esta noche de luna llena pienso en ti y te escribo este poema,  
  
quisiera llegar a ti y poder besarte,  
  
quisiera poder llegar a ti para verte y abrazarte,  
  
decirte que te quiero, que te amo,  
  
decirte que me haces falta, tanta falta."  
  
Syaoran escribia este poema en una hoja llena de corazones que el mismo habia hecho, practicando como hacerlos, porque nunca había pensado en aprender a hacer corazones, estaba acordandose de la vez en el ascensor, cuando dijo por primera vez ese nombre, que no se habia atrevido a decir, cuando penso que la habia perdido, se preguntaba que habria hecho si ella no hubiera vuelto, pensando que talvez en ese momento, se dio cuenta que de verdad la queria. "Nunca lo olvidare" pensaba el, pensado en ese momento.  
  
"'Bajo la noche estrellada, de luna llena  
  
quiero decirte mi amada, mil cosas bellas,  
  
y en el momento preciso, robarte un beso,  
  
que sella el pacto de amor, que hoy da comienzo,  
  
quiero decirte que te amo, desde aquel dia,  
  
que tu mirada choco, con la mia  
  
nunca te pude borrar de mi recuerdo,  
  
desde ese instante yo se cuanto te quiero'"  
  
Cuando fue a dormir, empezo a soñar, soñaba que estaba en la playa, era de noche y habian muchas estrellas en el cielo, todo estaba oscuro, excepto por una cosa, la luna llena estaba arriba del mar, se reflejaba en el, la luna llena era la unica luz que existia. No, pero el no estaba solo, estaba con su amada Sakura, su complemento, en esa oscura noche, en ese bello mar, los dos solos, cuando se dieron un beso apasionado, bajo la luna llena. Ese sueño se iba a cumplir, por lo menos... el beso bajo la luna llena...  
  
"'En este momento de luna llena te quiero decir que si te me escondes yo ire por ti  
  
Quiero que sepas mi vida, quiero que sepas mi bella, te seguire besando bajo la luna llena.'"  
  
Desperto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, totalmente sumergido en el sueño que habia tenido esa noche, se levanto y empezo a alistarse, cuando, tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Pase- dijo el con voz suave.  
  
-Buenos días, le traigo el desayuno y noticias, lo ha llamado su amiga de Japón,..-syaoran abrió los ojos muy grandes - Sakura Kinomoto- se lleno de nerviosismo y sus ojos estaban como si fueran a llorar -llamó ayer pero usted estaba aqui durmiendo, dijo que viene para Hong Kong...- al escuchar esto Syaoran suspiro entrecortadamente, parpadeo unas tres veces, sentia que el corazon se le salia, estaba lleno de alegria, pero se calmo y prefirio seguir escuchando...  
  
- hoy en el vuelo de las seis, ¿prefiere que yo la recoja?- preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta  
  
-no... eh.. si.. yo voy también.. para.. para no ser descortés...- Syaoran dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj, eran apenas las ocho...  
  
- Oh! si, se me olvidaba y tambien dijo algo de que venia, con dos personas mas, no dijo nombres-  
  
Salio del cuarto de Syaoran y este se tiro a la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo, y pensando, en todo, pensado lo peor, y despues, preguntandose quienes eran los acompañantes... una debia ser tomoyo y el otro... pues no habia que preocuparse despues de todo: ¡Sakura llegaba a Japón!...  
  
...............................................  
  
Un sueño dominaba la mente de la preciosa niña, soñaba con un muchacho, de ojos cafés, y cabellos que combinaban con su mirada seria, pero en ese momento dulce y tierna, el mirandola solamente, en la escuela que ella asistia todos los días, cuando de repente el paisaje cambio, el estaba despidiendose tenia que irse..  
  
-Volveré- decia despues de darle un rapido beso en los labios.  
  
-Por favor... quedate.- suplicaba ella con una lagrima en su mejilla derecha.  
  
-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar-  
  
-Entonces no te vayas-  
  
-Te amo..-  
  
-No me ire, no dejare de pensar en ti, no.... no descansare hasta que no estes aqui conmigo- decia ella sin pensar casi en lo que hablaba  
  
-... te..- decia el casi a punto de llorar..  
  
-..amo- termino la frase de el, estallando en llanto. La niña apretaba los ojos mientras soñaba, de repente soñó otra cosa, estaba con alguien en una noche estrellada de Luna Llena en una playa, entonces: vió.. que se besaron .. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y su respiración se acelero, soltando un leve grito al despertarse, secó una lágrima de su rostro, despues de soñar con el tres veces segidas, vió que era un nuevo día.  
  
............................................  
  
2:23 p.m. 04/21/2002  
  
La mente de la niña volaba, asi como su cabello en el aire mientras corria, le habían informado de una noticia que la entristecia y al mismo tiempo la alegraba, tenia su mirada baja cuando cerró sus ojos un momento y tropezó con alguien.  
  
-Oh, disculpe no fue mi intención- se habia caido para atrás y seguia mirando al suelo cuando...  
  
-No te preocupes, ¿te lastimaste?- era un muchacho de cabellos azulados y ojos azules, de mirada dulce, usaba unos lentes redondos y pequeños y parecia ser de la misma edad de la niña.  
  
-Yuki, oh!, lo siento... Es que venía distraída, no sé, ¿te lastime?.. yo estoy bien..-  
  
-¿A mi? A mi no me pasó nada, tu eras la que estaba tirada en el suelo.. ^_^-  
  
-Eeeh- la niña echó una leve risita, dió un suspiro y le sonrió al muchacho-  
  
-Meiling, ¿qué te pasa, sucedió algo?- Negó con la cabeza, pero no podía engañar al muchacho.  
  
-Ven, te acompaño.. ¿adonde ibas?-  
  
-A la casa de... una amiga... pero mejor regreso a mi casa, no tengo ganas ya de ir- La verdad no sabia ni donde iba, pero mintio de todos modos.  
  
-Te acompaño, vamos- El la acompañó y la dejo en su casa, no sin antes decirle:  
  
-Eh... Meiling... te puedo pedir un consejo-  
  
-Si, claro, ¿de que se trata?-  
  
-Pues... lo que pasa es que... pues... ¿nunca te ha gustado alguien?- La niña dio un largo suspiro y luego respondió: -Si.... ¿por qué?-  
  
-Es que lo que pasa es que bueno, alguien me gusta y no.. no se que hacer... tu.. tu me podrias decir que puedo hacer.. o decir.. o... no se- Bajó la mirada, despues de tanto tartamudeo y esperando respuesta.  
  
-Yo creo que deberias decírselo, para saber si ella siente algo por ti, y ojalá y te corresponda...- Decía esto mirando abajo, y como si fuera experta en el tema, y esperando que todo saliera bien para el, y que ojala y no le pasara lo mismo que a ella, con... esa persona... Se despidieron y agradeciendole su consejo, desapareció en la lejanía.  
  
............................................  
  
La chica se despedia de sus padres y amigos y con sus acompañantes subía al avión, dirigiendose a su destino. Trataba de ocupar sus manos, distraer sus pensamientos para no seguir pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir después, hablaba con las dos personas con las que viajaba, principalmente con la chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros. La otra chica era muy hermosa, tenia ojos celestes, cabellos de colores, una combinación de café con mechones rubios naturales, tenia un cabello precioso y un poco enroscado, lo tenía por los hombros, era blanca, aunque no demasiado y tenia siempre mirada distraida, y asi estaban las tres y pensaban en que iba a pasar, todas sabian a que iban y cierta chica tenia el corazón que se le salia por esta razón..  
  
............................................  
  
EL muchacho estaba inquieto, pronto iba a ser la hora de irse, estaba impaciente, sentia como un nudo en la garganta y seguia tratando de mantenerse ocupado.  
  
-Joven Li, ¿le pasa algo?-  
  
-No.. no nada. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Es que lo veo impaciente, ¿quiere qué salgamos ya?-  
  
-No... no pasa nada.... Pero seria buena idea salir ya, por-por si hay tráfico. Para no dejarlos esperando-  
  
-Bueno, vamos entonces-  
  
-Uhum-  
  
"¿Y si ella viene por otros asuntos? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿O puede que se quiera deshacer de mi?, ¿por qué vendrá? ¿A qué?" Estas preguntas iban inundando la mente del niño, no podía evitarlo, estar en el coche, y a punto de salir ya, le hacía pensar, pero empezó a tratar de pensar en otra cosa. "Deví avisarle a Meiling, talvez ella hubiera querido venir"  
  
-¿Le avisaste a Meiling que yo iva?-  
  
-No señor-  
  
-¿Y donde esta ella?-  
  
-En casa-  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no viene con nosotros?-  
  
-De acuerdo, espereme aqui-  
  
Después de unos minutos de aburrimiento, Meiling ya venia en camino.  
  
-Syaoran... eh.. querias que fuera..-  
  
-Si, deberias venir conmigo-  
  
-¡De acuerdo!-  
  
Ya iban en camino los dos hacia el gran aeropuerto donde iba a estar la persona más importante en la vida de Syaoran...  
  
............................................  
  
-Que molesto es esto- De repente hablo la niña de ojitos celestes, tapandose los oidos y mirando hacia los lados a sus queridas amigas. Cuando de pronto se escucho el aviso del piloto, y todos ya estaban alistandose para salir, uno por uno salieron, y las hermosas chicas fueron acompañadas por una mujer alta y rubia. Cuando ya salieron, vieron tres figuras conocidas (el momento emocionante ^_^ ) un hombre alto y sonriente, una niña de un largo cabello, y un niño guapo y serio. Cuando Sakura los vió, su rostro inmediatamente se enrojeció, caminaba lento y casi sin mirar a las tres personas, empezaron a ir hacia ellos, tenía ganas de gritar, estaba emocionadisima, ya estaba en Hong Kong!. Tomoyo, la de el largo cabello negro y ojos azules, habia sacado su cámara y empezo a sonreir de felicidad y a filmar a Sakura, mientras caminaba mas rápido que las demás. La otra niña, timidamente caminaba, casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura, veía a las personas desconocidas, preguntandose si no iba a molestarles su presencia, se fijó en el muchacho, sonrió levemente y se dió cuenta de que, pues, estaba.. guapisimo...  
  
-¡Hola! Es un gusto volverle a ver joven Li y a ti también Meiling.- Tomoyo ya estaba empezando la conversación para que las demas se animaran a hablar  
  
-Hola Syaoran, hola wei, Hola meiling- Sakura saludo a todos mirandolos por un segundo y volviendo la mirada al suelo-  
  
-Ho-ola- Syaoran, miro los zapatos de Sakura para evitar mirarla a ella, y volvio a su posición seria y cabizbaja.  
  
-Hola Sakura, que bueno que viniste y tu también Tomoyo- Meiling pareciá muy contenta.  
  
-Buenas tardes señoritas, hoy las veo mas hermosas que nunca- El mayordomo, las saludo y luego se fijó en Syaoran.  
  
-Eh... gracias- Sakura agradeció el alago, soltando una leve sonrisa que desapareció casi de inmediato.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias!-  
  
-¿Y quién es esta muchachita tan linda?- el mayordomo se fijo en la otra niña.  
  
-Ella es Liani Tokiro, es compañera en nuestra escuela, Liani -Tomoyo miro a la niña- ellos son Syaoran Li, su mayordomo Wei y Meiling Li-  
  
-Mucho gusto-  
  
-Igualmente- los tres entonaron a coro.  
  
Se dirigieron al auto, sin dirigir palabra y con Tomoyo filmandoles, principalmente a Sakura & Syaoran. Todos entraron al lujoso carro y se diigieron a la mansión Li, pero ni siquiera Tomoyo empezó alguna conversación (estaba ocupada filmandolo todo)  
  
Cuando llegaron Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, era una casa muy bonita, Tomoyo estaba deslumbrada y la otra chiquilla también...  
  
-¡Meiling tienen una casa hermosa!-  
  
-Gracias Sakura- Meiling le respondió.  
  
-Definitivamente es preciosa, tengo que filmarla!- todos se cayeron para atrás! v.v  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Meiling?- dijo Sakura  
  
-No, no nada- esta lo dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, pero como siempre, ocultando su tristeza interna.  
  
-Pasen por favor- Las hermanas no estaban, se habían ido toda la semana de viaje. Pero la señora Li estaba alli, y quería comerse a las niñas.  
  
-¡Oh pero que niñas más hermosas!, Bienvenidas!, Pueden pasar- Liani se sentía como entrometida, por esto siguió a las demas y no se noto mucho su presencia. Aunque apenada, al estar en presencia de ellos, Sakura se sentia muy feliz, la casa, Meiling, el lugar, Syaoran, esto complementaba su felicidad.  
  
Se fueron todas a dejar sus cosas en sus cuartos, pero después se reunieron en el cuarto de Sakura, incluyendo a Meiling, conversaron de muchas cosas, y no se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar. Despues de cenar, Tomoyo le recordó a Sakura por que había venido.  
  
-Sakura... tienes que..-  
  
-Si lo se, ya voy.. dejame alistarme-  
  
-¿Te vas a poner el vestido que te hice especialmente para hoy verdad? ¡Te va a quedar precioso!-  
  
-Si, esta muy bonito ^_^- Las chicas salieron del cuarto. Despues...:  
  
-Creo que es aqui-  
  
-Espera, dicelo tu, yo.. yo .. yo los espero en ... no se en...-  
  
-El jardín-  
  
-Si... - Sakura salió como rayo de alli, Tomoyo se quedo parada ahi, en la puerta, cuando, toco..  
  
-Pa..se- se escucho una voz de adentro..  
  
-Es Tomoyo, ¿puedo?-  
  
-Si claro, Daidouyi ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.. no.. tenemos que hablar contigo... vamos ven!-  
  
-Eh.. que?..-  
  
-Busquemos a Liani y nos vamos-  
  
............................................  
  
La chica sentada en un banco, esperaba la llegada de tres personas, pensaba temerosamente, pensaba en lo que tenia que decir.. en todo.. "¡Por Dios! ¡En que me he metido yo!... puede que este vestido no sea adecuado, y si no le gusta.. no! si tomoyo lo cosió y ella lo hace con mucho cariño.. que hago?.. ay! cuando llegaran... ya estoy impaciente.... uu!"  
  
............................................  
  
Tocaron a la puerta y de una vez salió, sonrojandose, la chica se fue con ellos, como si ya supiera que hacer.  
  
Syaoran ya estaba preocupado, ¿para esto habían venido?.. no sabía que pasaria, ni que harían.. que querian ellas con el.. bueno ya pronto se iba a enterar. Ahi estaba ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirandolo timidamente, bajando poco a poco su mirada, con ese vestido reluciente, un vestido totalmente azul, corto y con dos rajas a los lados de la falda, se veia el ombligo afuera y el sueter, era de tiras delgadas y también con rajas a los lados, y tenía alas transparentes atrás se veía hermosa y sexy... A Syaoran se le quedaron los ojos como platos, y despues igualmente bajo su mirada lentamente.... Todos se sentaron, Syaoran al frente de Sakura...  
  
-Creo que ya es el momento que lo sepas, no podemos perder tiempo, algo pasa es sobre las cartas Sakura- Al escuchar esto Syaoran miró a Liani, como preguntandose porque hablaba de esto delante de ella. -No te preocupes ella lo sabe todo, tiene magia también, y nos va a ayudar. Las cartas se fueron a Liani, y Liani se las devolvio a Sakura pero, las cartas volvieron y no quieren ir más con Sakura, lo que pasa es que Liani tiene un hechizo que le hizo su madre para protegerla cuando murió, habían hechizeros horribles que perseguian a su madre y ella temia que a su hija le pasara lo mismo a si que el hechizo es que cualquier elemento mágico que este cerca de Liani, será atraido a ella, y cuando ella lo vea, y si siente que es peligroso, con su mente desaparece el objeto y también si le quieren herir con magia, puede absorber toda la magia del contrincante, después de hacer este hechizo su madre murió- Diciendo esto bajó la cabeza, pero prosiguió. -Como ella ya conocía a Sakura, y vió su nombre en las cartas averiguó si ella era buena o mala, y eso es una larga historia, y se las devolvió, después de comprobar el gran corazón de Sakura-  
  
-Syaoran comprendo si tienes miedo de que yo me intrometa en sus asuntos, pero no es mi intención hacer lo que estoy haciendo, y quiero que sus cartas sean devueltas..-  
  
-no te preocupes, pero... pero no entiendo porque es que vinieron hasta acá, a decirme eso, y no me mandaron una carta o algo asi.. además, ¿esto se puede solucionar?-  
  
-Pues por eso mismo estamos aqui- respondió Tomoyo -Para romper el hechizo hay que hacer algo que solo tu puedes hacer....-  
  
-¿que?-  
  
-Una tercera persona, dotada de magia, tiene que besar a la chica- Al escuchar esto Syaoran parpadeo varias veces y dió un suspiro rápido y puso una cara de preocupación.. -y sumergirla en un sueño profundo para después quitarle el objeto que ella posee, y si la niña tiene voluntad de devolver el objeto, entonces se devolverá a su dueño..todo esto porque atravez del beso se pasara "magia", que dara poder-  
  
-Es-esto es algo importante y se debe hacer... y no conocemos a otra persona, esta Eriol, pero el vive muy lejos y no lo pudimos contactar, si no después de un tiempo las cartas desaparecerán... y con todo el trabajo que hemos sufrido para reunirlas, además... puede que todo lo relacionado con ellas desaparezca.. osea kero... yuki... yue.. ee..- (sakura dijo) De repente Sakura hablo, y mientras ella hablaba, Syaoran pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer, que cosas pedian, darle un beso a esa niña que ni conoce....  
  
-Es cierto eso, pe-pero no es que yo quiera que eso se haga, pero no hay otra forma... y pues ya se que no quieren que todo eso desaparesca..- Liani habló entrecortadamente, y pensando en el beso que le iba a dar al guapisimo de Syaoran, pero en lo que le iba a doler a Sakura..y ella definitivamente no queria eso..  
  
-Bueno ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos...-  
  
Todos salieron, Sakura y Liani adelante y Tomoyo y Syaoran atrás.  
  
-Syaoran, se que no quieres hacerlo y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, porque se lo que sientes por Sakura, pero es necesario, de todas formas Sakura te querrá igual y ella lo comprende...-  
  
-Lo-lo tengo que hacer.. aunque.. aunque no quiero..-  
  
Despues de escuchar esta palabras Tomoyo vió como Syaoran se adelantaba, y le dolia saber que su amiga no le iba a gustar lo que Syaoran tenia que hacer, y mucho menos verlo... Cuando ya Syaoran llegó a su cuarto, escuchó tocar la puerta -Pase-...  
  
-Soy yo Meiling, eh.. que te pasa.. no estas feliz porque Sakura está aqui..?-  
  
-No. no es eso.. es .. otra cosa-  
  
-Mmm ya veo... si no quieres contarme lo entiendo.. nos.. nos vemos mañana-  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a desayunar y esta vez, como Sakura llegó tarde, Tomoyo se las arregló para que se sentara al lado de Syaoran, y los dos comián muy incomodos.. derepente..  
  
-Bueno para hoy he planificado que vayamos a la playa ¿que les parece?-  
  
-Fabuloso ¿verdad sakura?-  
  
-Si. excelente, muchas gracias señora Li-  
  
-Si quieren nos podemos quedar hasta mañana-  
  
-Si.- dijeron todos..  
  
-Excelente, ya está-  
  
Ya eran las 9:18 am. todos estaban listos, la mamá li había dicho a Meiling que llamara a su amigos y amigas... pero solo contestaron sus amigos...  
  
-Buenos Días- dijeron los dos muchachos a coro  
  
-Buenos Días jovenes, que bueno que pudieron venir ya casi nos vamos.-  
  
-¡Meiling!, ¿como estas? y quienes son estas niñas tan lindas?-  
  
-¡UYY! que coqueto eres, pues, ellas son tres amigas de Japón estuvimos con ellas en la escuela allá-  
  
-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Jhovanny Zan, y ustedes-  
  
-Igualmente, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y ella...-  
  
-Liani Tokiro, mucho gusto- La niña se quedo maravillada con lo guapos que eran los muchachos de ahi, Jhovany no era muy blanco, tenia unos ojos cafés hermosos, mirada tierna y coqueta y cabellos café oscuro. Era lindisimo, y ella esta de acuerdo conmigo ; ) ^_^ ..  
  
-¡Jhovany, esperame!-  
  
-Yuki, viniste!- -Claro, no me lo iba a perder por nada- de repente vió a las muchachas y se puso más serio -Eh.. Buenos Días ^_^-  
  
-Buenos Días- Tomoyo saludó amablemente, y Sakura igual.  
  
-Soy Yuki Ashira, un gusto en conocerlas- Era aquel muchacho de cabellos azulados con quien se habia encontrado Meiling.  
  
-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es Sakura Kinomoto, vinimos de Japón, el gusto es de nosotras-  
  
-Si asi es- (saku)  
  
-¿Van tambíen ustedes no?-  
  
-Si- Liani, como que queria entablar conversación con Jhovanny  
  
-Que bien, asi nos divertiremos más ^_^-  
  
Liani repetía en su cabeza "Que lindo, Que lindo!, uyyy!" (como que se parece a mi esta niña ^.^) (no es necesario que lean esto) Todos se metieron al carro, Jhovany les abrió paso a las muchachas y después subió él adelante con la señora li, Meiling quiso ir con Yuki y Liani, Syaoran se fue más atrás (eran 8 asientos) con Sakura y tomoyo, el estaba en una esquina y sakura en la otra. Los demás se la pasaron conversando, Yuki y Meiling de vez en cuando se preguntaban algo, o decian que le gustaban esto o lo otro, y después empezaron a hablar de comida, los demás se unieron a la conversación, menos Syaoran y Liani, que estaban internados en su pensamiento, Sakura tampoco habló mucho, pero era imposible que se quedara callada, porque de repente le preguntaban '¿Te gustan los chocolates? o ¿Te gusta el dulce de leche?', y asi siguieron, después, todos estaban más cansados y solo conversaban Tomoyo y Yuki.  
  
Llegaron y todos se bajaron, sin decir nada, después cuando estuvieron ya al frente de la linda casa de playa, algunos hicieron comentarios:  
  
-¡Qué linda casa!- Sakura se le salió el comentario al ver tan preciosa casa  
  
-Me encanta tu casa Li ^_^- Tomoyo miró directamente a Syaoran el cual se sonrojó por tal comentario.  
  
-Waou, esta muy bonita- Decía Jhovanny  
  
-Si, muy rústica y linda-  
  
-Bueno, jovenes, las niñas tendrán un solo cuarto, donde hay dos camarotes, y pues supongo que Jhovany y Yuki juntos y Syaoran ¿quieres ir con ellos también o no?  
  
-Eh...-  
  
-Syaoran, si deseas yo duermo en un cuarto aparte, de todas formas yo tengo muy mal dormir, asi que no quiero molestarlos, aveces me quedo hasta tarde, ¿quieres?-  
  
-De acuerdo, si tu quieres-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
-Bueno entonces Yuki conSyaoran y Jhovanny.. ajá.. bueno ya se que cuartos les daré, vamos los llevo-  
  
Esperaron a q abrieran la casa, después entraron y miraron a todas partes, la casa era rustica y azul y café.  
  
-Bueno este es el cuarto de las niñas, acuerdense todos de que tienen que bajar a conocer la playa, en traje de baño- Y todas ellas se fueron acomodando, cerró la puerta y condució a los niños hacia otra puerta. - Y aqui la habitación de Jhovanny que está al frente de la habitación de ustedes dos- Señaló la puerta de al frente y la abrió, era roja con dos camas y una telvisión pequeña. Fue a la habitación de Jhovanny y esta era de azul fuerte y tenía una sola cama pequeña y sillón adelante y una mesa de noche con una lámpara, y una televisión en la pared. Los muchachos entraron a dejar sus cosas en la habitación.  
  
En el cuarto de las niñas todas hacían ruido y escogían sus camas.  
  
-Bueno yo prefiero abajo-  
  
-Yo arriba entonces-  
  
-¿Que quieres tu Meiling?-  
  
-Pues, me da igual-  
  
-EH.. pues arriba y yo abajo?-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
En el camarote de la derecha estaban arriba Liani y abajo Tomoyo, y en otro, Meiling arriba y abajo Sakura.  
  
Jhovany desempacaba, mientras los otros se acomodaban uno a la derecha, y otro, Yuki, a la izquierda. Después de todos cambiarse, bajaron los niños primero, y después de un rato, las niñas, ellas se tardan más en alistarse. Que lindas se veían en esos trajes de baños, o sexys mejor dicho, los muchachos se dieron cuenta, pero no hicieron comentario sobre eso. La señora Li los conducío hacia afuera y caminaron un poco hasta la playa.  
  
-¡Que azul es!- Sakura estaba maravillada, el aire, la arena, la playa, y sin querer, Syaoran...  
  
-¿No te gusta Zan?- pregunto Liani sin timidez alguna. Estaba junto a el.  
  
-Claro, me encanta la playa, es unas de mis cosas favoritas, y a ti?-  
  
-Esta preciosa-  
  
Empezaron a jugar voleiboll, Sakura y Liani nadaban, mientras Yuki y Syaoran hacían competencias de nado. Tomoyo, Jhovanny, Meiling y la señora Li jugaban voleiboll, Tomoyo y Jhovanny , y Meiling y la señora Li de equipo, Jhovanny se la pasaba cuidando los movimientos de Tomoyo , que no se cayera y no le pasara nada, y no daba muy fuerte para no lastimar a Meiling que era mas pequeña que el, Liani noto esto, que lindo es. Después nadaron y Jhovanny le estaba dando algunas clases de nado a Tomoyo, se ofreció cuando Tomoyo comento que preferia nadar en lo cercano, porque no era muy buena nadando, a lo cual el contestó "No puedes estar en el agua sin saber lo que haces, yo te voy a enseñar algunos trucos por lo menos" ella sabía pero no era una experta, como por ejemplo Sakura, después de eso salieron y se sentaron en la arena a hacer castillos, Liani y Sakura, jugaron voleiboll, comieron bocaditos y después siguieron nadando, Liani invitó a Jhovanny a nadar pero el le contestó -Ah?.. eh pues, ahora más tarde, Tomoyo me cansó mucho y ya tengo hambre, ¿esta bien?- Tomoyo se percató de la conversación -Si claro- respondió Liani aparentando que no le importaba. "Ya veo, le gusta Tomoyo, y Tomoyo gusta de él, y ya sé que Syaoran le gusta Sakura, no queda nadie para mi, y es obvio que Yuki le gusta Meiling, aunque ella no se a dado cuenta", Liani pensaba esto mientras se sentaba en la arena haciendo un castillo, dejando a Sakura sola nadando, y pensando también en lo lindo que era con todas, pero no lo había sido mucho con ella.  
  
-Que energía tiene esa chica, ¿como se llama?.. eh.. pakura?-  
  
-Je,je..Sakura- Tomoyo corrigió a su amigo, pero pensaba, "que simpático es Yuki, aayh!, creo que es el mejor de todos, aunque Jhovanny me cae muy bien, pero no se que tiene Yuki que siento esto por él"  
  
Sakura pensaba mucho mientras nadaba, empezó a nadar por debajo del agua cuando derepente se chocó con una figura, se asustó y se impulso hacia la superficie, al mismo tiempo que la otra persona.  
  
-Eh.. lo siento, no t-te vi, es-taba distraído-  
  
-Eeh.. no te preocupes, fue mi culpa estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos- El corazón a Sakura se le aceleró a su máxima velocidad.  
  
-Bueno entonces los dos estabamos distraídos- dijo apoyado al piso y cruzando sus brazos hacia atrás.  
  
-Sí, eso creo, eh.. ¿no quieres jugar voleiball?-  
  
-eh..claro-  
  
¡Era Syaoran! Había tropezado con Syaoran, no lo podía creer y menos que le había pedido a el que jugaran voleiball!....  
  
Los dos salieron del agua, nadando torpemente hasta llegar hasta la orilla, nerviosos, y cansados...  
  
-Za-Zan .. eh .. ¿quieres jugar y Liani?-  
  
-Eh.. bueno yo no soy muy bueno mejor Yuki-  
  
-¿Y tu Liani?-  
  
-Si, de acuerdo- parecía como que Jhovanny la queria ignorar y que no quería estar con ella, pero aceptó de todas formas, aunque se sentia terrible por ello. Mientras Sakura, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no estaba segura si iba a jugar bien, pero iba a intentarlo "tengo que dar lo mejor de mi".  
  
Todos veían la destreza de Sakura & Syaoran, Liani y Yuki estaban atónitos, casi ni jugaban a causa de ellos dos. Después Sakura se calló hacia atrás, todos fueron en su auxilio, Syaoran la miró y le dijo:  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
-S-si, gracias-  
  
-Bueno mejor no deberian seguir jugando por lo menos tu no Sakura- decía Jhovanny tiernamente, lo cual hizo que Liani sonriera por lo tierno que era.  
  
-Si, de acuerdo, gracias por preocuparse por mi-  
  
-Sabes que eres nuestra amiga, y no te dejariamos alli tirada- afirmó Liani.  
  
-Eso es cierto- agrego ademas tomoyo. Y sakura estaba rojita.  
  
Ya había pasado tiempo, ya era casi de noche y todos estaban en la arena conversando, tomoyo con Jhovanny, Liani con Syaoran (?) y Sakura con Yuki y Meiling...  
  
............................................  
  
Después de hablar de boberías un rato, la conversación Liani-Syaoran se volvió interesante.  
  
-Syaoran, me he dado cuenta, te gusta Sakura no?- pregunto Liani sabiendo ya la respuesta.  
  
-eh..., pues...no... si, si me gusta- Liani como que no le había puesto mucha atención, había fijado su mirada en otra cosa, y se veía que lo que vió no fue muy bonito, pero siguió diciendo, fingiendo contento.  
  
-Ya veo, y también veo que pareciera que ella sintiera lo mismo- Syaoran con esto, se quedo sin respiración pero fue recobrando la cordura y prosiguió.  
  
-E..Eso crees?-  
  
-Si, claro, los dos estan muy nerviosos cuando están juntos- -..**o.o**..- (syaoran)  
  
-Mira, ya viene la comida, me muero de hambre-  
  
............................................  
  
Después de un rato, pasó algo en la conversación de Tomoyo y Jhovanny, mientras hacian un castillo de arena.  
  
-Zan, mira encontré un caracol muy bonito, ponlo en la parte de arriba, vamos, tu eres mas cuidadoso, yo soy más torpe-  
  
-No, para nada, tus manos- decía Jhovanny sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo, situación que notó Liani -Son muy delicadas y lindas y creo que tu deberias ponerlo- Tomoyo se sonrojó -*^_^*- , la situación era incómoda y notó que Liani los observaba y no muy contenta. - Esta bien, si tu lo dices, lo pondré yo -  
  
-MMM.. que rico.. comida...-  
  
-¡Que glotón!-  
  
-Mi estomago esta pidiendo a gritos que lo alimente!-  
  
-Je,je,je,je..- Tomoyo se reía mientras miraba a Yuki.  
  
............................................  
  
-¿Hiciste lo que te dije ayer?- pregunto Meiling  
  
-No..- Yuki se sonrojó levemente mirando la arena.  
  
-Creo que deberías hacer lo que te dije-  
  
-¿Hum? ¿De qué hablan?- Intervinió Sakura cuando escuchó lo último que decían, había ido a buscar unos refrescos.  
  
-No, de nada. Ah, gracias, no debiste molestarte-  
  
-Bueno, y ¿ustedes dos estan en la misma aula?-  
  
-No, el es un año mayor que yo, pero lo conocí porque es el mejor amigo de Vanny, el si esta en mi aula-  
  
-O, ya veo, entonces solo se ven en los descansos y en la salida-  
  
-Si, pero vamos a menudo a lugares fuera de la escuela y nos vemos seguido-  
  
-Entonces, ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos-  
  
-Ajá, también Syaoran- Al oír ese nombre, Sakura de una vez vió a Liani, y sintió algo raro al verlos los dos juntos y hablandole a ella, solo escuchó que Liani dijo 'me muero de hambre' Meiling seguia hablando -y hay otro chico, talvez lo conozcas después-  
  
-Me encantaria, claro, y veo que estas rodeada de chicos- -Je,Je,.. bueno estoy con mis amigas la mayoria del tiempo- dijo Mei -Chicas, miren, hize un castillo, no les gusta, a propósito, ya vienen con la cena-  
  
-Que lindo-  
  
-Si, es cierto- Termino Sakura  
  
............................................  
  
-Bueno chicos, aqui esta su cena, coman en esta mesa de aqui- Les dijo la señora li. Una sirvienta que habia llegado en otro carro les sirvió.  
  
-Todos se trasladaron a los lugares Sakura habia estado haciendo un castillo en forma de bola, muy raro, y lo estaba terminando, cuando se paró se dió cuenta que el único asiento disponible era al lado de Syaoran, Tomoyo se habia sentado hay, pero cuando todos se sentaron, de repente decidió cambiar de puesto al lado de Jhovany, lo cual llamó la atención de los demás, ya pensaban que ellos se gustaban. Al otro lado de Syaoran estaba Liani, Sakura se sentó y nerviosa casi deja caer un vaso al suelo, pero Syaoran no corrió con la misma suerte, cuando vio esto se le cayó a él el vaso, manchando de amarillo el traje de baño de Sakura, de una vez se pararon el y Jhovany, el cual estaba al lado de ella.  
  
-Perdona, no fue mi intención, se me cayó... eh yo lo recojo- dijo esto al ver que sakura se había agachado a recojer el vaso, cuando sus manos se juntaron y de una vez Sakura dijo -No, no te preocupes, ni siquiera mancha, fue un accidente- -¿Quie-e.....?- Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien intervinió.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a lavarte?- intervinió Jhovanny  
  
-Oh, querida, si quieres yo te acompaño a quitar la mancha- decia la madre Li  
  
-No.. no se preocupen- La niña salió corriendo de alli, y se fue al baño, Tomoyo la siguio. Syaoran estaba rojo como tomate, estaba mirando su comida con la mano en la cara y tenia una mirada apenada. "¡Q estupido!"Todos siguieron comiendo sin percatarse mucho del asunto, lo cual tanquilizó a Syaoran.  
  
............................................  
  
En el baño Sakura estaba abriendo la llave cuando...  
  
-Sakura...- respiro agitadamente -quieres que te ayude?-  
  
-No se quita- dijo Sakura casi llorando..  
  
-Mira solo enjabonas tu mano y la frotas suavemente, despues enguajas con agua-  
  
-Ajá.. de acuerdo-  
  
-No te preocupes, Sakura, es que cuando uno esta nervioso le pasan cosas asi-  
  
-Y Syaoran, no he hablado nada con el... y.. quiero decirle que.......... lo quiero.....-  
  
-Tu tienes la suerte de que el sienta lo mismo por ti, otras personas no tienen esa suerte-  
  
-AH?-  
  
-Tienes que decirselo.... talvez puedas mañana, porque esta noche esta repleta de gente....-  
  
-Si, se lo diré...-  
  
............................................  
  
Sakura salió del baño junto a Tomoyo, ninguna de las dos tenia ya hambre, la verdad es que no querian comer solas... -Tengo mucho sueño, creo que voy a dormir ya "la verdad no quiero seguir viendolo con ella, prefiero dormir y perderme lo que vayan a hacer, no creo que pueda soportarlo más..."- Dijo Liani y pensó estas cosas cuando...  
  
-Yo... yo también me voy, estoy cansado ya.. eh te acompaño .. Tokiro-  
  
-Eh si...- Esto asombro a Liani.. después de que todo el día no había querido ni estar con ella, pero talvez tenía mucho sueño, y aprovechó la oportunidad para ir acompañado.  
  
............................................  
  
Después de despedirse de todos, se fueron juntos a la casa... al llegar adentro Jhovanny ...  
  
-Tokiro, ... yo casi no te he hablado ni nada.. pero es que me puse muy nervioso...- Liani estaba desconsertada, después de todo el no era tan malo con ella.. pero ¿porque el nerviosismo?... - tu me gustas....- pronunció, mirando al suelo a las paredes a todas partes menos a quien debia mirar..  
  
Liani miraba al suelo, con los ojos más abiertos, con una mirada de sorpresa, mientras suspiraba, todo esto al escuchar estas palabras... y después de que el termino no sabia que decir, tenia ganas de decir ¡tu me gustas demasiado! ¡me encantas!. Pero las palabras no salían.  
  
-Eh.... no se que decir..-  
  
-Solo... no quiero que pienses que soy un idiota, aunque si lo soy! pero es que el nerviosismo me da cuando estoy contigo...-  
  
-No eres un idiota-  
  
-Vamos- tomo la mano de Liani y la llevo por la escalera de caracol, deteniendose en el cuarto de ella.  
  
-Zan.. mira..-  
  
-Llamame Vanny... te puedo llamar Liani?-  
  
-Si...-  
  
Al ecuchar esto Vanny reaccionó de una vez y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla a Liani... Ella cerró los ojos y después del beso, Vanny le abrio la puerta a ella y le dijo -Buenas noches, sueña con angelitos..- y caminó hasta su cuarto...  
  
............................................  
  
Después de la ida de ellos dos, Tomoyo sospechó de Vanny, ya lo había visto sonrojarse frente a cierta persona, "¿a el le gustará?", pensó para después volverse a Yuki, el cual se había acercado a ella, y cuando se dio cuenta su corazón empezó a latir rapidamente....  
  
-Hola-  
  
-Como estas, ^_^, has disfrutado el viaje?-  
  
-Si, ha sido muy divertido, me encanta la playa-  
  
-A quien no, a mi me fascina- le saltaba el corazón de felicidad y nerviosismo.  
  
-Queria preguntarte, porque la verdad soy demasiado curioso, eh... ¿te gusta vanny?-  
  
-Vanny..? oh! Jhovanny!... no, la verdad solo somos buenos amigos-  
  
-Oh, que bueno!-  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-Es que, no se si te abras dado cuenta, pero a el le gusta alguien de aqui, lo conosco demasiado, la primera vez que le paso, no le fue muy bien ... ups.. no deberia contarte eso, de todos modos.... me siento mejor de saber que no sientes algo mas por el, porque si no hubieras salido herida- Tomoyo, se preguntaba "quien podria ser la persona de la cual el gusta, espera, de seguro es..? si de seguro ella es" , y se sentia feliz de saber que Yuki se había preocupado por ella.  
  
-Cambiando de tema, como es tu país?-  
  
-A pues es..- Y siguieron conversando...  
  
Sakura y Meiling habían estado hablando, estaban terminado su conversación sobre animales, con la señora Li y Syaoran, aunque Syaoran no habia hablado mucho.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar ya, estoy muy cansada-  
  
-Bueno me voy contigo, no quieres venir tomoyo, yo ya estoy cansado- hablo yuki sin darse cuenta que habria sido su oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos... -Pues.. si claro..-  
  
Todos se fueron, se despidieron y dejaron a los tres solos  
  
-OH! Mi sombrero!!- El sombrero de la Sra. Li salio volando por los aires  
  
-Yo lo busco- Sakura corrio detrás de el  
  
-Syaoran, ayudala, no la vayas a dejar sola, estoy cansada ya, pones mi sombrero en algun lugar, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Syaoran fue en dirección de Sakura, ya se estaba preocupando por ella, cuando..: la vió a lo lejos... Sakura corrió hacia el y le dió en sus manos el sombrero rosa, los dos no sabían que decir.  
  
-Creo que deberiamos entrar..- murmuró sakura  
  
-Si... hace mucho... frío-  
  
Sakura fue hacia su cuarto pensando en lo sucedido, se había quedado unos momentos sola con Syaoran, que lindo estaba... Sakura no tenia sueño, lo que le había pasado se lo había quitado. Volvió hacia la playa, mirando hacia la arena, pero se asustó cuando escucho algo...  
  
-Sa-sakura..-  
  
-AAH!...- dió un grito, aunque no tan fuerte como para despertar a los demás- ah! Sya-Syaoran.. eh.. tu tampoco podías dormir?-  
  
-No..-  
  
Sakura se dirigió hacia el, cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se sentó ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, tomoyo podria caber en el espacio vacío aunque un poco apretada.  
  
-Syaoran... yo..- Sakura dió un largo suspiro, después se incorporo y se preparo para hacer lo que tenia ya preparado... -tu me dijiste algo.. que .. me dejo sin palabras.. no sabía que responderte en ese momento.. pero.. ahora.. pues yo .. si... se .. lo que siento...- Syaoran estaba totalmente atento, concentrado en eso. La noche era fría, la luna estaba llena, la playa estaba tranquila, estaba oscuro y por esto el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la marea subia... De un momento a otro, un aire los llenó de escalofríos, Sakura estaba casi temblando, Syaoran se acercó y le puso su abrigo, ella se puso de pie, lo miró y el levanto su mirada del suelo, se acercaron suavemente, poco a poco, su miradas estaban fijas, con un color ligeramente rojo, cerraron sus ojos en el último minuto, se acercaron , y lo que tenia que pasar pasó... Sakura & Syaoran se dieron un tierno y largo beso bajo la luna llena... "Mi primer beso"....pensó ella.. "Sakura" el ... -Yo... te quiero- dijo Sakura, sin abrir los ojos aún, y tocando ligeramente los labios de Syaoran. Despues de alejarse, sakura y el miraron al suelo y el le dijo estas palabras: -Yo queria que tu fueras la primera..- Syaoran no queria que Liani le diera su primer beso... el no la queria como a Sakura, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y los dos no sabían ni que hacer... -Cre-creo q-que es mejor que.. que me duerma.. buenas noches...- salió corriendo dejandolo a el solo con sus pensamientos...  
  
............................................  
  
"Bajo la noche estrellada de luna llena quiero decirte mi amada mil cosas bellas, y en el momento preciso robarte un beso, que sella el pacto de amor que hoy da comienzo"  
  
Pensó algo que lo dejó con al boca abierta "Mi sueño, ¡Se cumplió!.. la playa, las estrellas... el beso... bajo la luna llena..." Después de pensar esto, salió corriendo hasta la entrada, se fijó si ella todavía estaba allí, y siguió su camino, corrió por las escaleras silenciosamente, entró en su cuarto, y allí estaba Yuki todavía despierto...  
  
-¿Qué hacias?-  
  
-Yo?... no... nada..e-estaba, no tenía sueño.. y me quede afuera..-  
  
-Oh... ya veo, bueno mejor nos dormimos ya..-  
  
-¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano si no tenias sueño?-  
  
-Es que me acosté y no pude dormir, asique me quede despierto mas tiempo..-  
  
-Ya...-  
  
-Buenas noches..-  
  
-Si.. buenas noches..-  
  
............................................  
  
Sakura corrió todo lo que pudo, después de llegar a la entrada, se surró en la puerta hasta caer agitada en el suelo, respirando rápidamente, dijo: -Yo...te..quiero..-  
  
Subió corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto y suavemente abrió la puerta... se acosto en su cama y penso: "Syaoran... no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, no puede ser, dije lo que sentia por ti... pareciera un sueño... fue una noche mágica... luz de luna, playa, estrellas.. frío y luna llena.... creo que.. que.." y después de pensar esto cayó rendida de sueño...  
  
............................................  
  
Liani no podía dormir daba vueltas y vueltas. Después de todo el si le gustaba ella, después de todo, si.. porque no se lo demostró.. que muchacho mas raro.. "porque no me habra hecho caso antes, es tan timido asi?... que extraño pero ¡Que lindo!... como lo quiero!.. Mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor.. ay! me gusta estar aqui!..." de repente su cara se volvió triste y preocupada "...oh.... no, el beso.. ya me habia olvidado porque estoy aqui... no puede ser..." Liani dió una vuelta en su cama y puso su almohada sobre su cabeza "no! no! no!... Syaoran esta guapisimo, pero yo no lo quiero como a Jhovanny ademas si el se entera... bueno no tiene porque enterarse... es que es tan lindo.... ay no!... yo no quiero hacerlo... quisiera poder estar más tiempo...".... Después entraron Tomoyo y Meiling,"a Tomoyo le gustara el.. se decepcionara?... que problemas..." Siguió poniendo parejas, y pensando miles de cosas. Entonces, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, se hizo la dormida, pero moviendose con los ojos cerrados para poder ver quien era, abrió los ojos un poco, y se fijó que era Sakura... "Y hablando de la reina de Roma!! Porque llegara tan tarde?".. después se fijó que esta salió de nuevo.. "Que cosas se trae? huum.. talvez se quedo con Syaoran que tenian que encontrarse, eso tengo que averiguarlo mañana, le digo que estaba media dormida y abri los ojos cuando senti que entraban y la vi que entro y se fue y despues segui durmiendo.. aja! mañana mismo se lo digo!"  
  
............................................  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban extraños desayunando, miraban su plato fijamente, ni siquiera Tomoyo empezó alguna conversación, o Jhovanny o Yuki, a quienes le encantaban empezar las conversaciones...  
  
-¿Por qué tan bajo animo?... ¿Les pasa algo?-  
  
-No.no..no...no..- Todos empezaron a decir no en eco...  
  
-Vamos que pasa.. hoy vamos a ir a algun lugar interesante- Todos se sorprendieron -Es una sorpresa-  
  
Después terminaron y ya estaban emocionados, principalmente Liani que le encantaban las sorpresas, pero evitó pensar mucho en eso.  
  
-Liani, Tomoyo esperenme!- Sakura se habia tardado vistiendose, (si quieren no lean esto esta largo) se habia puesto un pescador azul, con una blusa verde con flores abajo., y unas zapatillas blancas, y unos ganchos verdes. Tomoyo estaba con unos shores y unas zapatillas blancas, con una blusita de manga corta de color amarilla, tenia dos trenzas en sus hombros, con unos lazos amarillos tambien. Liani estaba en jeans azules, con una cola, y unos ganchos a los lados, estaba de azul, con una blusita muy bonita celeste de corazones azules, y la cola era peluda y azul claro. Subieron al auto en este orden: esta vez Syaoran fue adelante, Jhovanny, Mei, Yuki atras, y mas atras Liani, Sakura y Tomoyo, estas tres se la pasaron viendo por la ventana, admirando la belleza, haciendo comentarios, y después de un rato de conversar las tres, Liani le pregunto a Sakura: -Eh, Sakura, anoche, yo estaba media dormida y abri los ojos cuando senti que entraban y te vi y despues segui durmiendo, vi que entraste y después te fuiste, y pues con quien te quedaste tan tarde?..- Le pregunto esto casi en un susurro.  
  
-Eh.. pues yo me quede... con Syaoran y la señora Li... y después regresé a tomar aire fresco, porque no tenia sueño..-  
  
-Oh... ya veo.. yo solo tenia curiosidad ^_^-  
  
Despues de terminar su conversación, se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo y Yuki estaban hablando asi que siguieron admirando el paisaje... De pronto el carro paró...  
  
-Llegamos?- pregunto Mei intrigada-  
  
-No, pero desde aqui hay que caminar-  
  
-Hu?-  
  
Bueno todos bajaron del auto y tomaron sus mochilas, la sra. Li les indico por donde... Sakura y tomoyo iban muy adelantadas, pero primero estaba la sra. Li con Mei, Yuki y Jhovanny iban juntos de terceros, y de último estaban Liani y Syaoran.  
  
............................................  
  
-Sakura, y como te fué anoche despues que los dejamos?-  
  
-Tomoyo, creo que ayer fue el dia más feliz de mi vida- Sakura decia esto caminando y haciendo gestos de felicidad -La playa, voleiball y en la noche... me quede sola con Syaoran...-  
  
-¿o.o? Dime Sakura quiero saberlo todo..- Tomoyo habló muy emocionada. Sakura conto lo sucedido sobre el sombrero - Despues entonces no tenia mucho sueño y regrese, y despues de darme un susto ¡Ahi estaba Syaoran!... y pues le dije lo que sentia, entonces yo estaba temblando y Syaoran me puso su abrigo y entonces.. me beso... bajo la noche estrellada de luna llena, que romantico- lo ultimo lo dijo entre un suspiro.  
  
-Sakura! No lo puedo creer! Con lo timido que es ^_^, esto tenemos que celebrarlo...pero..desearia poderlo haber filmado- O.o Sakura se cayo para atras y prosiguio... -y despues le confese que yo tambien lo queria...-  
  
-Sakura... creo que es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado. Asi, tu fuiste la primera y no...-  
  
-Si...el-el me dijo que queria que yo fuera la primera..-  
  
-Oh... y te diste cuenta de lo de anoche?-  
  
-Hu? que cosa?-  
  
-Tu como siempre de despistada, pues si, anoche Jhovanny se ofreció a ir con Liani a su cuarto, eso es algo sospechoso, y me he dado cuenta de que Liani le gusta el, se puso celosa cuando el me tomo la mano, creo que piensa que nos gustamos-  
  
"Oh ahora entiendo porque estaba medio triste cuando el se negó a jugar voleiball con ella" -oh.. de verdad que no me habia dado cuenta... pero no es asi verdad a ti no te gusta el?-  
  
-No. Solo es un buen amigo, la verdad no lo veo como algo mas-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Este lugar es precioso-  
  
-Si, ya por esta parte se ven las cosas mas verdes y lindas, mira por alla se ve un árbol de flor de cerezo-  
  
Y siguieron admirando... cuando se detuvo la sra. Li.  
  
............................................  
  
-Vanni...dime que pasa-  
  
-¿Que pasa?-  
  
-No juegues.. te he notado diferente con... Liani..-  
  
-Yo pues.. -  
  
-Lo se.. se por qué estas asi.. pero porque no me lo dices soy tu amigo...-  
  
-Pues.. yo te lo iba a decir... pero ayer no hubo tiempo y ella... no siente nada por mi... ayer le dije lo que sentia... yo no me meresco a nadie y mucho menos a ella...-  
  
-Claro que si!....- Yuki grito en un susurro... puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras seguian a los demas...  
  
-No... yo solo soy yo... y cuando se entere de todo lo mio, me conosca mejor.. entonces me pasara lo mismo..-  
  
-No.. ella no es como esa....- miro para otro lado.. -Si es como ella no te merece..-  
  
-Mejor creo que tu deberias arreglar tu problema... se que te gusta Mei.. y no te atreves a decirselo, hiciste lo que te dije?-  
  
-Si.. si.. lo hize.. me dijo que lo confesara.. pero el tiempo oportuno no ha llegado.... lo confesare..-  
  
-Espero que sea asi...-  
  
............................................  
  
Despues de unos segundos de silencio y de pensar bien la pregunta...  
  
-Li, y porque no te quedaste en Japón... si allá esta Sakura y las cartas claro- A Syaoran esto le incomodo y lo puso rojo...  
  
-Eh... porque yo tengo que terminar algunos asuntos aqui, mi madre me necesita...-  
  
-Ya... entonces... y tu no tenias hermanos...?-  
  
-Hermanas.. pero..-  
  
-Asi, hermanas-  
  
-Ellas salieron de vacaciones-  
  
-aaah-  
  
-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
  
-Si..-  
  
-Anoche tu estabas con Sakura?... no quiero ser intrometida, pero la vi salir despues de que entro en el cuarto.. y pues era para saber si estaba sola o acompañada- "Oh oh! que acabo de hacer.. que metiche soy..." pensaba esto despues de haber metido la pata.  
  
-Pues si... es que me la encontre despues de que sali, porque no tenia sueño, parece que ella tampoco.-  
  
-A ya... entonces si estaba bien acompañada ^_^-  
  
-****O_O****- su carita se puso rojita.  
  
-Juju..- Liani solto una leve risa..  
  
-Que pasa... ¿Llegamos?- Pregunto cuando vieron que todos se detuvieron.  
  
...........................................  
  
La madre Li se detuvo y los condució diciendole que entraran por un camino que había a la izquierda de ellos. Las miradas se quedaron perplejas, todos estaban mirando hacia arriba.  
  
-¡Este lugar es hermoso!-  
  
-¡Esta lindisimo!, hubiera traído mi cámara, habría sido una toma preciosa...-  
  
-Si, Tomoyo... el lugar es precioso...-  
  
-Me quedé sin palabras, y Daidouji.... no sabía que te gustara la filmación- pregunto Yuki a Tomoyo  
  
-Oh si.. me encanta, y mucho más cuando filmo a Sakura, con lo hermosos que le quedan mis vestidos-A tomoyo le brilaban los ojos, y a Yuki le salio una gota.. Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar esto "Je,je" y después miró a Syaoran para ver que hacía, este miraba el lugar con los ojos totalmente abiertos, ella se sonrojó y con una sonrisa tierna siguió mirando el lugar. De repente ya habiendo admirado el lugar empezaron a hablar..  
  
-¡Qué lugar tan bonito!-  
  
-Wauu .. que lindo-  
  
-Es hermoso- Syaoran con sus ojos muy abiertos pronunció estas palabras.. Meiling pensó bajando la cabeza y sonrojandose.. "Me hubiera gustado venir con otra persona..."  
  
Pues de verdad el lugar era fascinante, lo describire como me lo imagino yo, pues ellos venian de un camino estrecho, y cuando se ivan acercando se oía el gran ruido del agua, cuando se acercaban, entonces se observaba una cascada blanca, alta y preciosa, habian rocas negras a su alrededor, y abajo era una agua cristalina,, y se podia ver todo, en la parte mas atras habian pequeños pececitos, que nadaban a velocidades máximas, tambíen como a su izquierda se veía una roca inmensa y moosa, era un lugar mediano no tan grandes como una piscina de tamaño grande, mas o menos, talvez un poco más grande el lugar, pero la hermosura era inmensa, arriba de la cascada se veían unas matas verdes, y alrededor del lugar se veían rocas y rocas negras, y atras de las rocas, el bosque por donde habían llegado, pasaron por las rocas hasta encontrarse en un lugar un poco más arenoso, era como una arena negra y fea, pero era mejor sentarse en ese pequeño lugar que en las rocas más grandes... Todos se acomodaron como pudieron y pusieron cosas para no ensuciarse con la arena..al final Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron juntas y al acomodarse Sakura su cabeza casi se estrella contra la de Syaoran, este apenado, se sonrojo y lo único que los separaban eran unas maletas pequeñas... Entonces la señora Li hizo que se corrieran, y entonces tuvieron que quitar las maletas que los separaban y sentarse uno al lado del otro. Syaoran, como era de esperarse, estaba como tomate y mirando al cielo o a la nada.. Sakura tratando de no verlo, también se había sonrojado. Tomoyo soltó una risita, las que siempre hace cuando se da cuenta de algo asi... Entonces, esta, para hacer que empezaran conversación, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir..  
  
............................................  
  
Entonces a Tomoyo se le ocurrió:  
  
-Eh.. Syaoran ¿asi que nunca habias venido aqui?..-  
  
-No...-  
  
-Y pues ¿te gusto, y a ti Sakura?-  
  
-Sii...-A coro dijeron los dos... y se quedaron al estilo tomatito..  
  
-Sakura, empieza conversación con Syaoran, es tu momento.. vamos..- Tomoyo le susurró al oido, mientras la sra. li planeaba todo el dia, para ver que ivan a hacer..  
  
-Sya..Syaoran... y... te llevas muy bien con ellos dos..?-  
  
-S-si.. aunque Vani es mi mejor amigo.. yuki tambien pero le tengo más confianza a Vani..-  
  
-¿Vanni?-  
  
-Si... asi le decimos a Jhovanny..-  
  
-Oh.. entiendo..-  
  
-Si.. y te caen bien?-  
  
-Si.. son buenas personas... y dicen que hay otra persona más...-  
  
-Pues... si.... pero el con quien mejor se lleva es con Meiling.. el y yo no nos caemos muy bien..- "La verdad creo que me tiene celos.. como al principio Mei decía q era mi prometida..".. pensaba mientras Sakura pensaba en lo proximo que diria.. y Tomoyo los dejo hablando solos.. para entrar en conversación con Liani...que estaba a su lado. Pero entonces centró su atención en lo que decía la sra. Li.  
  
............................................  
  
Entonces Liani y Tomoyo habían estado hablando de unas cuantas cosas...  
  
-Tomoyo.. quiero hacerte una pregunta...-  
  
-Pues dime..-  
  
-Tu... a ti .. te gusta vani??-  
  
-Oh no la verdad solo lo veo como un buen amigo... además te lo dejo para ti...- Al oír esto Liani se sonrojó y se asombro al ver que ella se había dado cuenta. -además ya me entere que le gusta otra persona... sabes quien es?- Liani se habia sonrojado mucho más, y estaba más nerviosa.  
  
-Pues... ayer... me dijo.. me confesó... que...-  
  
-Que tu le gustas...- Liani abrio los ojos mucho y miro a Tomoyo pero después bajó su mirada y afirmó con la cabeza. -¡que bien! y te le dijiste que te gustaba no?- Entonces hizo un movimiento negativo.  
  
-No?.. y porque?-  
  
-Es que no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa y el.. me tomo de sorpresa... y no podia hablar.. estaba yo perpleja..-  
  
-Ya veo... creo que debes decirselo, mientras mas pronto mejor....-  
  
............................................  
  
La Sr. Li había estado diciendo por donde iban a ir, y que iban a hacer.  
  
-Estoy muy emocionada, creo que va a ser un viaje divertido-  
  
-Si, estoy segura de eso Sakura, yo personalmente voy a filmarlo todo-  
  
-EH? trajiste la cámara?-  
  
-Si. Me acorde de que la tenia en la maleta, que descuidada- Sakura se calló para atrás, y de repente algo le vino a la mente. "Creo que no le confesé a Syaoran muy bien lo que sentía, debo hacerlo con más tranquilidad, aunque el beso.... el beso es señal de que lo quiero tanto..."  
  
-Sakura, estoy tan emocionada! Creo que ustedes dos deberian ser ya novios....-  
  
-Eh??... quienes..?-  
  
-Pues tu y Syaoran ¿Quien más?.... Los voy a filmar los dos juntos..!-  
  
-Tomoyo....- Era como si Tomoyo adivinara el pensamiento de Sakura, estaba pensando en Syaoran, y ella le sale con el tema. Y sonrojada ya se imaginaba a Tomoyo filmandola.. que verguenza, pensaba.  
  
-Liani! esperame...!- (saku)  
  
-¡Syaoran!- Liani como que le queria poner picante al asunto.  
  
-Eh..si?-  
  
-Ven aca!-  
  
-Que pasa?-  
  
-A pues como que te vi muy solito por alla, deberias conversar con Sakura, porque tengo algo que hablar con Tomoyo... eh bueno...- Y se retiro dejando a Sakura y Syaoran caminando solos.  
  
-Y... te ha gustado el viaje?-  
  
-Si mucho y a ti?-  
  
-Claro, esta hermoso el paisaje y me encanta el aire puro, todo me gusta!-  
  
-Y no te molesta que Liani tenga tus cartas?-  
  
-Oh no! para nada, se que no es su culpa, ella vive sin su madre al igual que yo, y comprendo el miedo que tenia su madre al dejarla sola- Entonces Syaoran vió como Sakura bajaba la cabeza.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-  
  
-EH?.. a mi?.. no .. no nada..- Pues claro, estaba pensando en el beso que se tenian que dar Syaoran y Liani. Bueno por lo menos no iba a ser su primer beso....  
  
-Eh.... Sakura....-  
  
-¿Si..?-  
  
-Bueno.. yo te queria decir que no te preoucuparas.. que aunque yo le tenga que dar ese beso a Liani... no significa nada para mi.... tu.. tu sabes que tu eres la unica que quiero... y Liani solo .. es una amiga y nada mas...tu eres algo mas especial para mi..- ***********O.O************.... pues los dos quedaron asi de rojos!.... Syaoran tenia ese ruvor que lo hacia ver tan lindo, y despues de esto parecia tomate y Sakura estaba ruborizada y erizada.. totalmente...  
  
-Tu... tu tambien significas mucho para mi.... yo...- y sakura fue interrumpida  
  
-¡Sakura!-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Syaoran tu tambien, vengan aca los dos!..- Vanni sonreia mientras los llamaba, estaba rojo del calor que tenia (uyy! q lindo!)  
  
Los dos siguieron para alla. Cuando se fijaron habia un río pequeño y en el habían muchas arañas.  
  
-Hay no!, ¡Qué asco!.... aaah!!- comento Liani mientras se asomaba y despues se alejo.  
  
-Jajaja... son solo unos bichitos...- Respondio Vanni.  
  
-Ay no!.. pero estan muy feos!... no me gustan-  
  
-A pues q mal! porque esos bichitos no hacen nada-  
  
-Pero.. pero a mi no me gustan!-  
  
Despues se sonrieron picaramente, esas sonrisitas coquetas, la cual solo Tomoyo noto, y ademas sabia lo que significaba.  
  
-Sakura, Syaoran miren a la camara!.. estan tan guapos hoy!..- los dos miraban al suelo de la verguenza seguian rojitos y muy apenados.. mientras Tomoyo los filmaba exclusivamente a los dos, cuando Yuki aparecio en escena y se puso en medio de la camara.  
  
-Hola!!-  
  
-Ashira!-  
  
-A la camarografa hay que filmarla- Le tomo la camara a Tomoyo, la cual se sonrojo y no supo mas nada que hacer que darsela.  
  
-Hay!.. no soy buena para las camaras..-  
  
-Como que no! si sales muy bonita..-  
  
-Si es verdad Tomoyo- Se metio Sakura -¿No es asi Syaoran?-  
  
-Eh.. si, claro..- Tomoyo se sintio muy alagada y sonrojada y despues Yuki le devolvio su camara.  
  
-No vaya a ser que se me rompa-  
  
-No te preocupes, no creo que se te iria a romper ^_^- Tomoyo no filmo mas. En el camino......  
  
-Ay!-  
  
-Tomoyo!..... que te paso?-  
  
-Me. me cai..-  
  
-Oh ven aca.. pasame el agua- dijo Yuki dirigiendose a Syaoran que estaba atras suyo viendo a Tomoyo, la busco y se la dio en las manos. -Hay que lavarte la herida, no valla a ser que se te infecte- Tomoyo, tirada con las manos apolladas en el piso, y la pierna no muy estirada hacia adelante, miraba a Yuki, mientras le sudaba la frente y mojaba la rollida derecha con la botella de agua... -Ya está-  
  
-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-  
  
-No hay de que ^_^-  
  
-Ven, te ayudo a pararte- Vanni tomó su mano y la ayudo, se sintio como el centro de atencion en ese momento. Algo un poco incomodo. Siguieron el camino y pasaron muchos buenos momentos. Lo mas lindo del viaje eran las parejitas, Yuki estaba ayudando a Tomoyo en todo el camino y sentia algo raro por ella, no sabia que, se sentia extraño (q sera?? ^-^) y ella se sentia roja (jeje). Sakura & Syaoran iban casi juntos pero no se miraron ni hablaron solo miraban todas las cosas en el camino y de repente hablaban a los de adelante o de atras. Liani iba con Jhovany mirando y mirando y hablando de cosas como la edad y cosas asi.  
  
............................................  
  
Después se bañaron alli y tuvieron que regresar.  
  
-Sakura.. tengo que decirte algo.. yo pues..a mi me gusta alguien..-  
  
-Ah???..quien?..-  
  
-Bueno....Yuki..-  
  
-¿ah? ¡¡No lo creo!!! No me habia dado cuenta, ¡que despistada!... ese es el colmo..perdona por no darme cuenta antes...-  
  
-No.. yo se que tu eres asi de inocente.. ^_^-  
  
-Pues te deseo mucha suerte, es un muchacho encantador y divertido.creo que se llevaran muy bien..-  
  
-Si- y fingió una sonrisa. -¿Que pasa?... yo te conosco y se que estas fingiendo.. no lo hagas conmigo y dime que te pasa.. confia en mi..-  
  
-No ..es que.. se que el no me corresponde..-  
  
-Pero.. tu no lo sabes si tu eres una muy buena persona...- "Mmm... con que ha eso se referia con lo que me dijo en el baño."  
  
............................................  
  
Se acomodaron asi: mei adelante, en los asientos del medio Tomoyo, Yuki, Sakura y en los de atras Liani, Vanni y Syaoran. Sakura, Mei y Syaoran fueron los únicos que no hablaron con nadie. Las otros hablaron en casi todo el camino. Cuando llegaron estaban muy cansados y lo único que querian era irse a acostar. La Sra. Li fue directo a la cama y los otros se quedaron despiertos y derepente vieron que llegaba el carro de Wei y otra persona tambien bajaba de el... ¡Era Dairo!....el otro amigo de ellos; Mei se puso muy contenta y fue corriendo a abrazarlo...  
  
-Dairo!.. q.. q haces aqui??-  
  
-Wei me aviso..- Era un muchacho encantador, de ojos miel claro, blanco, cabello negro y cara bonita. Sus ojos era lo mas lindo que tenia,eran profundos, claros, hermosos y Mei se derretia ante ellos.... Como te habras dado cuenta Mei se moria por el,ella sentia todavia algo por Syaoran, pero ya no era como antes y lo queria mas a el.  
  
-Mira! te presento a unas amigas..- Todos habían llegado al lugar.. -Ella es Sakura y Tomoyo de Japón...-  
  
-Si! las de las que me contaste! es un gusto conocerlas, soy Dairo Ashira- Les dio un beso en la mano a las dos y mei prosiguio..  
  
-Y ella es nuestra nueva amiga Liani-  
  
-Mucho gusto..- He hizo lo mismo que con las otras.  
  
-Ven! vamos!- Entonces todos se pusieron en círculo en la grama verde..  
  
............................................  
  
En el medio hicieron una fogata y decidieron hacer cuentos de miedo, lo que ya tenia asustada a Sakura.  
  
-Bueno yo lo hago primero ya que soy el nuevo aqui-  
  
-Esta bien- decia mei mas contenta que nunca.  
  
-Se llama asi: El loco y la niña....- Ya Sakura estaba asustada y como habian tomado unas sabanas de la sala por el frio que habia traido Wei, ella se tapaba con ella. -Era una vez...- Sakura estaba super acurrucada y asustada..  
  
-No te preocupes, no te de miedo que yo estoy a tu lado- Syaoran, que estaba a su lado, le dijo esto sin que mas nadie que ella lo escuchara. Y ella con la sabana tapandola desde la boca le hizo un gesto de afirmacion.. -ujum...-  
  
Despues de la historia todas estaban medio asustadas. Vanni que estaba al lado de Liani, le dijo...-No es nada, solo es una historia-  
  
-Si!... pero me estoy muriendo del miedo...aunque no mas q Sakura...-  
  
Despues de eso Liani penso mucho mientras todos decian sus opiniones sobre la historia... "Creo que deberia decirle algo como: 'Acompañame porque tengo algo que decirte'..y despues decir que tengo sueño para que el me siga la corriente... pero no puedo..me da pena,verguenza..de todo"...apreto fuerte las cejas "Se lo tengo que decir!!"..  
  
-Vanni...eh..yo tengo algo que decirte..-  
  
-Que?.. dime..-  
  
-Pero despues-  
  
"Ahora es el momento para decir que tengo sueño... pero no puedo.. ay !porque soy tan timida!!...pero es que entonces se va a dar cuenta.. ay! si ese es el punto.. que se de cuenta!!!..., bueno mas tarde lo dire..." Entonces.. -Bueno Tokiro me acaba de decir que tiene mucho sueño y que se esta muriendo de miedo con esto, asi que es mejor que nos vayamos, bueno..porque yo tambien me muero de sueño..-  
  
-A... entonces... buenas noches...- decian todos...  
  
-Si... hasta mañana..- Decia a todos sorprendida por la reaccion de Vanni inesperada. Despues de un tiempo Sakura tambien quizo irse de una vez por el miedo. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo del miedo, se fue con ella. -Sakura esperame!- Cuando llegaron a la puerta Sakura se detuvo, le dijo a tomo qu regresara para q confesara sus sentimientos. ............................................  
  
Despues de que ellos se fueron algunas cosas pasaron..  
  
-Bueno hablemos en el jardín- Los dos fueron al Jardín y aunque habia estrellas en todo el cielo no las podian ver bien porque el balcón que estaba arriba de ellos las tapaba. Vanni se sento en frente de ella en un sillón de uno y ella en uno de tres asientos...  
  
-Yo....pues antes de ayer tu me dijiste algo.... y pues yo no te respondi nada...pero fue porque me dejaste pasmada y yo soy muy timida y pues.. yo queria decirte que..-  
  
-No..no me tienes que decir nada...yo solo dije lo que siento.. pero es sin importancia, de todos modos tu te vas y pues no importa de veras.. no te preocupes...-  
  
-No... lo que queria decir es que.... que.. tu tambien me gustas........-  
  
-............................-  
  
-Se que yo me voy, pero solo queria decirte lo que en verdad sentia....-  
  
-............ yo....... no se que decir.... esto es inesperado para mi..-  
  
-Bueno para que veas como se siente... ^_^..- los dos se rieron levemente..  
  
-Si quieres...podriamos escribirnos cartas y cosas asi ser amigos..porque se que tu no querrias mas nada..porque de seguro te encuentras a un noviecito por alla o tienes alguno..-  
  
-No....yo no.... creo eso... pero se que tu si te encuentras una por aqui..... y espero que cuando eso pase..no te olvides de mi del todo..-  
  
-No yo soy muy feo.. no atraigo a nadie....ni se porque te gusto....-  
  
-Al contrario...como vas a decir eso... tu no eres feo para nada...-  
  
-No . en serio....-  
  
-En serio.....-  
  
-La bonita aqui eres tu....- - **°.°**.. gracias..-  
  
-Solo quisiera conocerte mas....en estos últimos dias... y pasar más tiempo contigo... claro si tu quieres..-  
  
-Si!.. claro que quiero..-  
  
-Bueno lo mejor es irnos a dormir hoy fue un dia muy largo...- Vanni se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia afuera.  
  
-Si..- Liani tambien lo hizo....  
  
-Es una hermosa noche... como tu...-  
  
-***O_O***- Liani solo se puso rojita.. despues el se viro y ella lo miro a los ojos y el tambien. Vanni se acerco a ella, toco su mejilla con su mano y la besó... en los labios.. ella tenia los ojos abiertos como platos...los cerro y le devolvio el beso, un beso tierno y bello, Liani puso sus manos en la espalda de el y el una mano en el costado de su hombro y la otra la dejo en su rostro....despues se separaron lentamente... -Ven... te llevo a tu cuarto...-y la tomo de la mano y fueron al cuarto,cuando estuvieron ahi, ella puso una mano en la perilla y la otra todavia estaba con Vanni,se viro y sin soltarle la mano, el la beso nuevamente, suavemente, y despues le dijo.. -Buenas noches...- y le susurro al oido -te quiero....- le solto la mano poco a poco mientras se iba, mirandola.. y ella,cuando el ya se fue entro rapido,...se surro por la puerta cuando entro...con una emocion grandisima y pensando.. "Me besó.. me besó!!!!!!...cuanto lo quiero.... quiero que sea mañana!!!no puedo esperar.... te quiero Jhovanny!.... Mi primer beso!!!! si!!!!...y lo mejor de todo es que fue doble...".... y se acosto y despues de rezar y agradecer todo... empezo a pensar de nuevo y con sus pensamientos se durmio.. (bueno yo no se que hubiera hecho Jhovanny, eso que hizo Liani es lo que yo hubiera hecho si Vanni me besara!!.. pero no se que haran los hombres en ocasiones asi..asi q no puedo decir nada de lo q el hizo..jeje)...  
  
............................................  
  
Después de que Sakura se fue, Syaoran se quiso ir, pero no hasta despues de un tiempo deseo la buenas noches a todos y despues penso en ir al balcon a tomar aire fresco y pensar en que hacer con Sakura...entro mirando al cielo cuando....  
  
............................................  
  
"-La bonita aqui eres tu....-"... fue lo primero que escucho Sakura...y siguio escuchando... "Quienes serán.. son dos personas, creo... espera.. creo que esa es Liani!...¿con quien estará?" pensaba Sakura...cuando derepente ve a Vanny, se agacha para que no la vean y ve todo agachada...cuando, de repente sale Liani y ve ... q se besan.."No lo creo..no creia que... no puede ser.." cuando ellos entran de nuevo se levanta y se asoma a ver si escucha algo. Despues se vira hacia atrás y ...  
  
-ah!-  
  
-Sakura....q.. q haces aqui..-  
  
-yo.. yo no tenia sueño y me vine.. y tu..-  
  
-Lo mismo... y q hacias alli...-  
  
-Aqui??.. eh.. nada..yo solo miraba....es q.. vi..vi a Liani con Vanni..-  
  
-Y los estabas espiando?-  
  
-No! para nada.. solo queria saber quien era... cuando los vi salir y despues se devolvieron de nuevo-  
  
-Ah.. ya veo..-  
  
-Syaoran... yo.. yo queria preguntarte...- Ellos estaban en el balcon con las manos apoyadas  
  
-Que?....-  
  
-Que.. ¡¿cuando vuelves de nuevo.?!...yo la verdad te extraño mucho...-  
  
-.............yo....Yo no lo se todavía...-  
  
Se viro hacia el -Todavia me.. me quieres?- y el tambien se viro mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura le pregunto a Syaoran la duda que habia tenido, que si despues de pasar un tiempo con ella todavia la queria, queria estar segura y lo mas probable para ella era lo peor... -yo.. si.si te quiero....- agacho la cabeza y dijo lo que de verdad sentia. Sakura de la emocion lo abrazo, el sonrio, como esa vez en el parque, agarrandole la espalda como aquella vez... entonces Sakura se separo y el todavia la sostenia entre su brazos y ella todavia tenia sus manos amarradas a su cuello, se miraron profundamente, ella lo abrazó de nuevo, se separaron y quedaron mirando el cielo y, cabizbaja, le dijo.........  
  
-Syaoran... me enamore de ti....-  
  
-Y yo de ti....- y juntaron sus manos para que la noche fuera perfecta.... cuando escucharon un ruido se viraron inmediatamente. Todos iban pasando a sus cuartos pero ninguno se percato de que estaban ellos alli.... bueno hasta que pasaron Yuki y Tomoyo....  
  
-Kinomoto...Syaoran... q hacen aqui?- pregunto Yuki  
  
-yo.. estabamos..conversando....- Respondio Sakura tartamudeando  
  
-Ah... ya veo... no era que se iban a dormir..-  
  
-Es que ninguno tenia sueño.....- Esta vez respondio Syaoran..  
  
-Sakura y ya no estas asustada?..-  
  
-No ya no.. ^_^.. bueno Syaoran y yo ya nos ibamos si quieren quedense un rato mas..-  
  
-Bueno yo no tengo sueño.. tu si Daidouji?..-  
  
-Eh.. no... estoy despierta ^_^- Se dieron las buenas noches.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran salieron del balcon, caminaron y llegaron primero al cuarto de Sakura, se dieron las buenas noches. Sakura estaba en la nubes, tatareaba una canción mientras se alistaba para dormir, pensando en todo momento, en lo que vivío esa noche y en el amor de Syaoran.. -nanaanananaana.. cuanto extraño tu presencia aqui...nanana ..no me atrevo..nanana...- tatareaba sentada en su cama, mientras pensaba "Syaoran...como quisiera que esto fuera eterno... como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo." derepente dejo la canción,hubo silencio, una lágrima corrio por su rostro -pero me ire y no te vere despues de mucho tiempo-, seguida de otra -te quiero, y quiero quedarme contigo-, y otra mas -no! no me quiero ir.. te amo.... te quiero.. quiero estar a tu lado... Syaoran...- ....por su rostro corrian lágrimas y se las limpio para dormir... pero no podia dejar de llorar... hasta que despues pudo parar y lograr tranquilizarse un poco "debo dejar de pensar en eso, solo me haria daño, yo solo quiero seguir siendo lo que soy ahora con el..."  
  
Syaoran ya se habia acostado pero no podia dormir "Sakura..... Sakura!!... no te vayas por favor... Sakura..." despues se durmio y al momento empezó a soñar... con su amada..  
  
............................................  
  
Tomoyo y Yuki se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Tomoyo empezó a hablar..  
  
-Yo... tengo que decirte algo antes de que me vaya... tu eres una persona muy especial y creo que lo mejor sera confesar... no quiero quedarme con esto por dentro,creo que lo mejor es...-  
  
-Dime.. ¿que pasa?-  
  
-Yo..- la chiquilla miro al lado y con cara triste pronuncio nuevas palabras.. -tu me gustas....-  
  
-..........-  
  
-Yo....- Tomoyo salio corriendo pero se detuvo al frente de la puerta un tiempo, despues entro y encontro a Sakura dormida como un Ángelito.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba... que tu...eras esa persona...- Una lágrima brotó de su rostro al darse cuenta de que por fin habia encontrado a alguien a quien querer..pero que estaba fuera de su alcance..  
  
............................................  
  
A la mañana siguiente la Sra. Li le dijo a todos que se tenian que ir ya que ella tenia trabajo y Sakura y las demas se iban muy pronto, llegaron en la tarde a la casa y comieron un poco, pues estaban hambrientos. Sakura y las demas se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que vinieron a hacer y decidieron de que esa misma noche debia hacerse, pasaron todo el dia contandose lo que habia sucedido en aquel lugar, las confesiones y todo lo demas (todoo!!). Los chicos se fueron a sus casas y Syaoran se quedo todo el dia de aqui para alla, y Mei habia invitado a Dairo en la tarde, a comer un dulce o algo asi.  
  
-Bueno..yo te invite aqui..para decirte que..yo...-  
  
-¿No quieres dar un paseo?-  
  
-S-Si.. esta bien..-  
  
-^_^ yo también te tengo que decir algo...-  
  
-¿Quieres decirlo tu primero..?-  
  
-No..dime tu..-  
  
-Yo ...tu ..tu me .. me gustas...- Mei pronuncio estas palabras desde el corazón y con la cabeza baja..  
  
-De-de verdad?-  
  
-S-si..-  
  
-Yo tambien...es decir, tu tambien me gustas mucho..- Dairo sostuvo entre su mano el menton de Meiling, y ella subio la mirada y sus ojos le brillaban..  
  
-¿En serio?- El afirmo con la cabeza con un dulce gesto -Yo.. nunca pense que....- Y Mei lo abrazo fuertemente... como lo hacia con Syaoran y empezo a llorar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de muchas personas, se las limpio y se dio cuenta de que Vanny venia...  
  
-¡Meiling! ¡Dairo!-  
  
-¡Vanni!- los dos agitaron sus brazos con fuerza y Vanni fue corriendo hacia donde ellos.  
  
-¿Como estan? ¿Que hacian por aqui?-  
  
-Yo..bueno..nosotros..-  
  
-Estabamos comiendo pastel...-Afirmo Dairo y Mei lo miro con cara de desconsertada.  
  
-Ah?..Eh... si..estabamos.. en eso..- -Ah bueno yo ya me iba... Fue un gusto verlos muchachos... ¡Ah! Y Meiling dale esto a Liani de mi parte-  
  
-Eh..si!se lo dare! Adios!- Y se despidieron  
  
-Bueno yo..yo me voy nos vemos luego..-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para despues correr hacia su casa.. Mei se quedo con los ojos brillando y tocandose el rostro.. "¡Me besó! uyy!! cuanto lo quiero!!" y fue muy feliz hasta su casa.  
  
............................................  
  
-Pase..-  
  
-Soy yo, Tomoyo, no pude convencer a Sakura para que viniera ^_^, estaba roja como tomate.. Bueno lo que vine a decirte es que hoy tenemos que hacerlo, lo de Liani. Y claro! Yo filmare a Sakura con su gran vestido! va quedar hemosa como siempre!.*-*...- Tomoyo tenia estrellas en los ojos.. como dicen por ahi: hay personas que nunca cambian... -Bueno ya me voy.. ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba.. Ponte tu traje especial.. Y no te preocupes por tu madre, acuerdate de que ella hoy no viene a casa..-  
  
-Yo..lo se...solo que....-  
  
-No te preocupes por Sakura ella sabe que tu la quieres...y por Liani.. pues ella ya tuvo su primer beso hace poco... Chao!-  
  
Syaoran abrió los ojos grandes mirando a la chica y pensando en que era lo que queria decir con eso..  
  
Tomoyo fue al cuarto de Sakura mientras dejo a Syaoran alistandose. -¡¡Sakura!!-  
  
-AAAh!... O.o..Me asustaste!!!!..-  
  
-Te ves preciosa!!! El vestido te queda de maravilla... perdon por asustarte pero es que me he quedado asombrada-  
  
-No exageres- Respondio Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
-De verdad te ves bonita Sakura- Liani salio del baño en ese momento despues de cambiarse a un vestido que le habia hecho especialmente Tomoyo.  
  
-Liani! Estas hermosa..-  
  
-Oh no.. de verdad eres exagerada..no debiste molestarte en hacerlo... pero de verdad me encanta.. ¡y mas el color!.. esta hermoso, te lo agradesco mucho...-  
  
-Si lo hize con todo mi cariño y especialmente para las dos.. si Vanni te viera asi-  
  
-***O.O***- Liani solo se puso rojota...  
  
-ji,ji,ji,ji...-. Tomoyo solto una leve risita y despues Sakura reacciono..  
  
-Creo que tenemos que empezar, salir y dar lo mejor de nosotras-  
  
-¡Si!-Respondio Liani.  
  
Cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que Syaoran estaba ahi..  
  
-Eh..yo venia a buscarlas....- Cuando miro a Sakura se quedo mudo...Sakura estaba con un traje rosado muy lindo, (sale en una foto que salen ella y Syaoran y q abajo de la foto dice Sakura Syaoran, y el esta vestido de rojo, el vestido es de manga y ella sale con un collar de dobleestrella y el collar y el borde de arriba del vestido son rosa oscuro), es un vestido muy bello, no sabria como explicarlo mejor, simplemente no decia nada y se quedo unos segundos mirandola con rubor en sus mejillas, ella tenia las manos agarradas entre ellas y estaba mirando al suelo y despues lo miro a el, con mas rubor que el. Tomoyo estaba disfrutando esos segundos y Liani estaba feliz por su amiga (cuando digo feliz por ella, lo digo en verdad).  
  
-Es.. es mejor que sigamos....- Hablo finalmente Syaoran. En ese momento Vanni estaba tocando al cuarto de Mei y...  
  
-Li-liani..-  
  
-Ho-ola-  
  
-Wow...estan preciosas... que lindas..-  
  
-Gracias- respondio Sakura  
  
-Gra-gracias- dijo Liani.. Ella estaba de color azul, no tenía mangas y tenía como una línea gruesa debajo del pecho (pintada en el vestido), y terminaba de forma triangular, se le veia el ombligo y la falda era larga y simple, con su collar de siempre con un dije de corazon y pegado al cuello, la falda era de esas que tomoyo hace como con varias faldas adentro,, con una pulsera de pies con un corazon mediano. Todo esto era color pastel, menos el collar y los corazones de la falda que eran azul normal. (Ojalá y pudieras verlo como yo lo veo).  
  
-Bueno...eh.. buenas noches... yo voy a mi casa.. parece que Mei no esta- se habia dado cuenta de que mei había dejado lo q el le había dado en una mesita  
  
-Buenas noches..-Dijeron todos. Y fueron directo a donde debían.  
  
............................................  
  
El muchacho de ojos azules, daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en algo que lo habia dejado confundido, estaba pensando en ese momento, en esas imagenes de aquella niña, tierna y dulce que un dia conocio y que hace poco le habia confesado su amor...  
  
"-Yo... tengo que decirte algo antes de que me vaya... tu eres una persona muy especial y creo que lo mejor sera confesar... no quiero quedarme con esto por dentro,creo que lo mejor es...- -Dime.. ¿que pasa?-  
  
-Yo.....-... -tu me gustas....-"... "¿Que hago con esto?... Yo ... yo quiero a Meiling.. ¿o no?... porque lo estoy dudando si es asi... pero.. ¡AHHH! ¿que me pasa?.. porque estoy tan confundido..a quien quiero ... yo.. no lo se....Mei..ella quiere a Dairo...creo que es asi...porque fui tan ciego.. ¡Soy un estúpido!...yo..." Y durmio..... Soño.. soño un sueño con Mei.. estaba con ella jugando .. despues hablando y pasando buenos momentos.. de repente aparecio Tomoyo, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, ella lo miraba a el, y el a ella..Su mirada era dulce y sus labios rojos y sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de los rayos de sol.. estaba hermosa .. de azul y blanco... con solo unas trenzas amarradas atras y lo demas de su cabello suelto y ondeando en el aire.. que bella estaba... pensaba.. y en ese momento se despertó... "ya lo entiendo"...  
  
............................................  
  
Mei llego a la casa y se los encontro pero solo fue a su cuarto y pregunto si Vanni había estado aquí y se alivió. Syaoran hizo un hechizo y rocio un polvo para que todos los que entraran en la casa se quedaran dormidos, como Tomo en ese momento no estaba en la casa sino afuera no se quedo dormida y ella era la única sin magia -Mira lo que tienes que hacer es decir esto, lo que esta escrito aqui en el cetro y bueno tu sabes...- -Si...  
  
............................................  
  
Entonces Syaoran empezó..  
  
-"Con la magia del beso que dare,y que te han de dar a ti para que, amada, devuelvas lo quitado"-  
  
Una resplandor blanco los envolvio, como cuando Kero dijo a Sakura que tomara la llave para que ella empezara su misión, Syaoran camino un poco mas hacia ella y al fin ..... la besó... pero lo que penso en ese momento fue "te amo sakura" y ella penso... "vanni...al que quiero es a ti", despues de los dos pensar esto el resplandor desaparecio..y quedaron asombrados.. Sakura tenía los ojos aguados y había desviado la mirada pero se viró al instante al ver esto.  
  
-¿Que paso?-  
  
-¿Por qué no hizo efecto?-  
  
-No sé!- respondio Liani ante tales preguntas. -No sé lo que paso yo solo quiero que esto acabe- empezó a llorar, tiró el cetro y cayó a su lado.. cuando.. de pronto vio que la parte de abajo de el se rompio y un papel ya amarillento salio de este... empezo a leer..  
  
-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Syaoran.  
  
-Es... es una carta de mi madre.. "Querida Liani, este cetro y este hechizo es mi regalo de mi para ti, te amo mucho y siempre te querre, no importa lo que pase, se que seras una buena y hermosa niña, sigue siendo tan buena y obediente.. Hay una cosa que debes saber, si tu quieres a otra persona y la tercera persona dotada de magia también entonces el hechizo es este: "Con la magia del beso que dare,y que te han de dar a ti para que a mi amada, devuelvas lo quitado".. esto significa que en un mismo momento el ser que te quiere te de un beso y la tercera persona, debe besar a la persona que quiere tambien, en el mismo momento, la pareja del dueño de los objetos, debe decir esas palabras.".....-...¡no..!... no puede ser y nunca lo vi.... no puedo creerlo..- y estallo en llanto... -Liani.. tranquila..- dijo dulcemente Syaoran..  
  
-Eso quiere decir que...- Y sakura se sonrojo al pensarlo -Liani no te preocupes haremos lo que dice aqui..tengo una idea..porque no invitamos a una fiesta de pijamas a los demás, todavía es temprano-  
  
-Buena idea Sakura...-  
  
-^_^..-  
  
Vinieron todos menos dairo y le dijeron a mei que se acostara temprano, sin explicaciones. Despues de divertirse un rato ya no sabian que hacer con Yuki... cuando el...  
  
-Tomoyo tengo que hablar contigo..urgente..¿puedes?..-  
  
-Eh..si..espera..Chicos, Yuki y yo vamos a salir, regresamos pronto-Despues habló murmurando a Liani.. -Es su oportunidad, y por favor..pon la camara a grabar- Lagrimones caian de los ojos de Tomo.. -mira la pones alli para que grabe todo porfavor..- bajo su cabeza mucho para pedirle ese favor con los lagrimonsones..  
  
-Eh.. si..- Liani acepto con una gran gota.. Entonces los otros dos salieron a caminar. Liani puso la camara sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
Entonces Syaoran empezo su actuación..  
  
-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante.. puedes venir..-  
  
-Si...- Entonces se fueron al balcon caminando y cuando vanni ya no los veia se fueron corriendo. Liani lo llevo hacia afuera.. La luna llena estaba preciosa.  
  
-Como que hoy todos tienen que hablar cosas importantes, ven vamos aqui afuera..-  
  
-E-Esta bien..-  
  
-Eh..- Liani miro hacia arriba y vio que Sakura le afirmaba con la cabeza.. era el momento...  
  
............................................  
  
Los dos salieron hacia afuera y despues de alejarse un poco Yuki se detuvo frente a ella...  
  
-Daidouji, yo siento lo mismo por ti, me he dado cuenta de que es asi, yo estaba confundido pero ahora que me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos.. la verdad tengo miedo... tu estas lejos de mi .... pero de todas formas quiero que conserves esto...-Era una pulsera con un dije en forma de sol muy lindo -esto se lo iba a regalar a otra persona, pero me di cuenta de que tu eres "esa" especial en mi vida.-  
  
-Yo.. no se que decir... y llamame Tomoyo ^_^.. te puedo llamar Yuki?-el chico afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió..  
  
-No digas nada, solo dame tu mano y camina conmigo-Y se fueron caminado los enamorados.. (q cursi :P)  
  
............................................  
  
Sakura y Syaoran llegaron arriba cansados y respirando agitadamente, pero cuando se tranquilizaron entonces los dos se asomaron por el balcón para esperar a Liani..  
  
-Sabes, ese beso no significo nada para mi..-  
  
-eh..?- Cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Liani, afirmo con su cabeza y después se dio la vuelta... ya era el momento...  
  
............................................  
  
Liani miro a Vanny, el la vio a ella, ¡Que nerviosismo!, se acercaron, sintieron el resplandor de la Luna llena, sintieron las estrellas mirándolos pero aun así.. se internaron en un beso apasionado bajo la noche estrellada..... de Luna Llena...  
  
............................................  
  
-"Con la magia del beso que dare,y que te han de dar a ti para que a mi amada, devuelvas lo quitado".. -  
  
Entonces Sakura lo miro a los ojos y el los abrió como platos y se alejó, pero despues tomo fuerza y cerro sus ojos, se trató de acercar a ella pero ella se acerco a el, y lo besó, se besaron tiernamente, al el se le cayo el cetro y tomo entre sus manos la cintura de Sakura mientras un resplandor blanco los iluminaba, con un viento fuerte que los llevaba por las nubes.  
  
............................................  
  
El resplandor envolvia a las dos parejas, Vanni no se dio cuenta, estaba en un mundo de fantasia, ese beso era mágico, ¡claro que era mágico!, ella era mágica... Despues de que el resplandor y la brisa fuerte los envolvio desaparecio y la mochila de Liani se fue flotando hasta el balcon, Liani se dio cuenta pero siguio besandolo para que el no se diera ni por enterado. Todo fue devuelto. Y ese beso bajo la Luna LLena, bajo las estrellas,ese beso resplandeciente, tan mágico, puro y compartido, nunca lo iba a olvidar.  
  
............................................  
  
Al día siguiente....todos estaban preocupados, tristes, mal.... ya era el último día de ellas aquí. Días inolvidables que habían pasado juntos, que se habían hecho nuevos amores, y que habían sentido nuevas sensaciones.  
  
-Bueno, veo que no están muy contentos hoy, y se que es porque nuestras amigas se van, pero tienen muchos recuerdos de vivencias juntos ^_^..-La Sra.Li se referia a las aventuras, pero ella no sabia nada mas..  
  
-Gracias, me retiro- Syaoran se levanto mirando al plato y camino y corrió hasta su cuarto.  
  
-Gracias, yo también me retiro- Sakura se levanto con la esperanza de hablar con el. Salió disparada y pudo ver mientras Syaoran entraba a su cuarto.. -¡Syaoran!- grito, pero no tan fuerte para que no escucharan los de abajo. -Es.Espera..- dijo agitada. Syaoran se quedo alli parado, apretándo puño, y con mirada baja.  
  
-Yo. no quisiera que esto fuera asi. yo quiero que regreses.. no importa cuanto tiempo tome.. quiero que sepas que siempre ¡siempre! Te esperare!.. yo no querré a nadie mas como a ti, tu eres todo lo que quiero- y empezó a llorar. -No llores Sakura sabes que no me gusta verte llorar..por favor-, Syaoran limpio las lagrimas de ella. Sakura apretó su puño fuertemente y moviendo la cabeza del piso dijo: -¡Yo te amo!- y salió corriendo. (esto ya es clásico aquí v.v). -¡Yo también Sakura!- Sakura se detuvo cuando el dijo esto abrió los ojos inmensos, bajando un poco la cabeza sonrió y siguió corriendo hasta su cuarto.  
  
En su cuarto ya la niña hermosa y enamorada de ojos verdes y grandes, empezo a pensar, apretando la almohada contra ella, y llorando sin parar. "Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran!!!!! No quiero irme! No! No! No!! No quiero!!!.. No quiero estar sola en estos momentos." De repente entraron todas las chicas y la vieron.  
  
-Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- Tomoyo fue donde ella y le dijo palabras dulces. Y sakura respondio abrazando fuerte a su amiga, y esta puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella, consolandola  
  
-Tomoyo.. no quiero irme, quiero estar aquí.. yo lo quiero mucho, el es esa persona especial.. yo.-  
  
-Sakura..- (tomo) -tienes q ser fuerte-  
  
-Yo.. es.. es cierto..- Y sacudió su cabeza.  
  
-Sakura, no te preocupes es solo tuyo, pueden hablar por cartas y telefono..- (mei)  
  
-Ujum.. ^_^- (Sakura)  
  
-Ya no llores, como veo, todas aquí vamos a sufrir por algo.. o mejor dicho por alguien.. bueno menos mei..-  
  
-***O.O***.- (mei) -Por lo menos tu mei, después de tanto sufrimiento con Syaoran, ahora tienes una persona especial ^_^- (tomo)  
  
-Bueno. tu tienes a su hermano..-  
  
-Eh?..-  
  
-Si.. Yuki es hermano de Dairo..-  
  
-Eh? *O.O*.si.. eh.. pero no nos volveremos a ver.. -  
  
-Claro que si.. todos se volverán a ver.. estoy segura. se las arreglaran.. ^_^-  
  
-Gracias ^_^- todas dijeron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, después de terminar de contar chismes y alistarse, todas bajaron, salieron y alli estaban sus galanes, incluso Dairo. Iban con las cabezas bajas hacia los autos (en uno no iban a caber todos), Wei los llevo en uno y la Sra. Li en otro. Iban en el carro grande, Sakura en el frente (?), Liani y Vanny adelante y Tomoyo y Yuki atrás. En el otro Syaoran, Mei y Dairo atrás.  
  
-Bueno llegamos, chicas que les vaya bien las voy a extrañar mucho- Unos lagrimones salían de los ojos de la Sra. Li mientras las abrazaba, las tres tenían grandes gotas.  
  
-Fue un gusto volver a verlas, y conocerla a usted señorita ^_^- dijo Wei. Las tres agradecieron con la cabeza - Y fue un gusto conocerte a ti Wei ^_^- (liani) -¡Ujum!- (las demas)  
  
-Bueno nosotros los esperamos aquí, no se tarden- se sorprendieron todos.  
  
-Bueno nosotros también- ¡¡Se sorprendieron mas!! -Adiós! Nos volveremos a ver..- -Si. claro que si amiga..- -Si!- (Liani) -Te extrañaremos- (tomo) -Y yo a ustedes- (mei) y se abrazaron y soltaron unas lagrimas Liani y Sakura, se despidieron de Dairo y se fueron. Caminaron hacia allá y vieron que faltaba poco para que saliera su vuelo. Así pasó: Estaban todos desordenados y Jhovanny fue el 1° en despedirse, las abrazó a todas y cuando llego donde Liani se alejó con ella, pero antes Yuki fue a despedirse de Liani y Syaoran tambien lo hizo: -Yo..- -Fue un gusto conocerte Syaoran, eres un chico muy especial, Sakura tiene suerte de tenerte, te deseo suerte!- Le dijo Liani sin q mas nadie escuchara, los dos se fueron, entonces Vanny..  
  
-Liani ... yo solo espero que nunca me olvides, porque se que yo no lo hare, quiero que conserves esto, no lo abras hasta que estés en el avión guárdalo en tu bolsillo-  
  
-Si!.. nunca te olvidare, te quiero mucho- y la abrazó fuerte y ella a el.  
  
-Te quiero muchísimo- .Y yo a ti mas- -Yo a ti mas.- murmuró. Y se quedaron ahí, abrazados..  
  
Mientras tanto.. -Sakura fue un gusto conocerte ^_^- -A ti también ^_^- entonces viro la cabeza -¿Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo?- -Eh.. si.. eh.. Li fue un gusto volverte a ver espero verte pronto.- -Si.espero..-  
  
-Tomoyo. yo.. - -Mira, aquí llevo lo que me regalaste, y siempre lo tendré y lo cuidaré mucho y cada vez que lo vea me acordaré de ti.. por siempre..y yo sé.. yo en algún lugar en mi corazón se que nos volveremos a ver..-  
  
-Si..- Miro hacia otro lado..-Que pasa.. dime lo que me tengas que decir, te quiero mas de lo que crees.. y tu eres la primera persona por la que siento algo así y la única.- v.v ya ella sabia lo que el temía decir.  
  
-Tu.. quieres ser ..- . -tu..?.- cuando tomo dijo esto Yuki se sorprendió y tuvo mas fuerza -novia..??-  
  
-Si!!! Si lo quiero!!!- y lo abrazó... casi tumbandolo claro...  
  
............................................  
  
Entonces Syaoran hablo.. -Sabes.. todavía tengo el osito que me diste..me encanto ^_^- -¿eh?.. Yo.. yo también lo tengo.^_^- entonces ella borro su sonrisa y miro al piso, Syaoran borro la suya con sorpresa..  
  
-Sakura..-  
  
-Yo no quiero dejarte, quiero que estos momentos sean eternos, quisiera que volvieras conmigo. mi sueño es estar a tu lado .. pero aunque se que no es posible tengo esperanzas y se que algún día nos volveremos a ver- se separo de el (el tenia cara de asombro) y le dijo -Mientras tanto, te llamare y te escribiré ^_^- el quito la cara y le dijo.. -Yo también a ti..- (mirando al piso).. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura lloraba.. -Sakura no..- -No.. no lo puedo evitar..- -Sakura.- Entonces la abrazó, lo mas fuerte que pudo cerrando los ojos... -No me gusta verte llorar.- pero el derramo una lágrima también, se dio cuenta que tomo estaba contentísima y escucho que llamaban a que subieran al avión. -Te..- -..amo..- termino la frase de el, como en el sueño, se miraron y reaccionaron .. -Me tengo que ir.. te extrañare.- -y yo a ti..- Liani fue hacia ellos -Sakura tenemos que irnos- -Si..- Tomoyo se acercó y se iban, se despidieron de nuevo de Meiling a lo lejos -Adiós Meiling!- -Adiós chicas!- y se despidieron de los muchachos de nuevo agitando fuerte los brazos, pero Syaoran solo miraba a Sakura y ella a el con tono rosa en sus mejillas y no despedían a nadie. Se fueron, dieron todo lo necesario mientras una aeromoza, esta vez alta y trigueña, las escoltaba hacia donde debían. Entraron en la rampa, antes mirando atrás, una por una, "Syaoran".."Jhovanny".. "Yuki".. Y viajaron hacia su destino.. Tomoyo era la más fuerte y estaba en la ventana viendo solo hacia fuera, recostada, Sakura estaba en el medio, con un sabana que había tomado, tenía las rodillas arriba y la cabeza entre ellas, escondida entre la sábana, llorando, sin que nadie supiera. Liani no la podía consolar, porque sin querer se le salían las lágrimas, y estaba tratando de esconderlas, bajando la cabeza y abrazando de lado a Sakura tratando de consolarse una a la otra. Tomoyo se unió, pero solo las abrazaba, de vez en cuando le caía una lágrima, era fuerte y no podía estar así, pero estaba destrozada, aunque con un nuevo amor en su vida.. Liani se limpio y se acordó.. abrió su bolsillo y abrió lo que había adentro, era una pulsera azul, o celeste, se amarraba por atrás, y adelante decía "Vanny" en letras blancas, se dio cuenta que adentro decía como si fuera escrito con pluma, pero no lo había sido, "Para que te acuerdes de esos momentos y de mi" y entonces traia una notita la cajita:  
  
"Querida Liani:  
  
Esto es para que te acuerdes de los momentos que tuvimos juntos, yo tengo una pulsera igual a esa pero dice Liani, no me importaria si algún día encuentras tu verdadero amor y no la usas nunca mas, pero cuando quieras recordarme póntela, yo siempre tendré la mía, muy cerca de mí. Siempre en mi mente:  
  
Jhavanny Zan (TU Vanny ) (^_^)  
  
PD: Te quiero muchoooo.. no me olvides.. mi pequeña Liani." Liani empezó a llorar sin remedio y se puso la pulsera, tranquilizándose poco a poco.  
  
LLegaron, todas tranquilizadas, Liani saliendo de primero, despues Sakura y Tomo, otra mujer las llevo hasta donde debian, despues de hacer todo lo necesario de nuevo, vieron a sus amigos a lo lejos, Sakura salió corriendo y Liani cuando se dió cuenta corrió detrás de ella, Tomoyo solo las veía y despues saludaba a todos. (esto no es necesario leerlo) Sakura abrazó a su papá y después a su hermano -Ya dejame mounstruo- -Arghh!!! por que me dices eso- -Te divertiste, como esta el mocoso niño ese..- -Oye! no le digas así!- -Yo le digo como quiero..- -Argh.. eh.. Rika! Chiharu! Naoko!, cuanto las extrañe!, ¿como están?- -Muy bien Sakura, ¡las extrañamos!- y se abrazaron. -Papá a ti también te extrañé mucho- -Yo a ti también, Sakura- -La casa estaba más tranquila sin ti- (touya) -Que??!!!- entonces llego Liani. -Señor Kinomoto, muy buenas tardes, hola hermano de Sakura- -Hola..- -¡Amigas! cuanto las extrañe!!!- y las abrazó a todas.. entonces llegó Tomoyo -Sr. Kinomoto! Kinomoto! ¿cómo estan? es un gusto volverles a ver, ¡Rika!, buenas tardes! ¿como estan?- -Tomoyo te extrañamos mucho!!!- Y fueron corriendo a abrazarla, la pobre Tomoyo se estaba ahogando con tanto amor.. -eh.. ¡¡¡°.°!!!- entonces la dejaron -Disculpa! jeje- -Lo siento jiji- -No fue mi intención jeje.. - -No se preocupen ^_^- -Como les fue- -Eh.. maravilloso, muy divertido, fuimos a una playa ^_^- -Si? En serio?? Y vieron a Li??- -Si.. pero ya me paso un poco en estatura.. a todas!- decia Sakura fingiendo alegria y después hablaron de su viaje como pudieron ya que no querian ni decir una palabra. Llegaron y esa noche las tres se quedaron a dormir juntas.. Después de cenar y dar las gracias, se alistaron para dormir, Sakura no tuvo q prestarles nada porque traían sus maletas.  
  
-¿Qué piensan del viaje?- comenzo Tomoyo sin preocupación en su rostro.  
  
-¿Ah?.. bueno.. yo .. yo solo quisiera que nunca hubiera acabado- (Sakura) -Si .. yo tampoco. ^_^- (Liani)  
  
-Bueno. ¡Sakura! todavía tienes el juguete que te regale- -Si.. me encanta.. pero no lo uso porque me da pena..- Era el Karaoke de la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo. -Ay! Que timida eres. Porque no cantamos algo ahora?- -Uy! Pero si me da vergüenza..- -Pero si ya habias cantado enfrente de Chiharu y los demás, aqui solo estamos nosotras..- -Y Touya y mi papá..- -Ay! No te preocupes por ellos, no lo pondremos muy alto.-  
  
-Bueno esta bien.. y tu Liani ¿vas a cantar..?- -Claro.. me encanta!..- Liani canto una canción muy bonita, su voz era espectacular, aunque claro no llegaba a la de Tomoyo que nos dejaba sin aliento. Tomoyo cantó "Yoru no Uta". A Liani le encanto desde que la habia escuchado -aah! Es una canción hermosa, y tu voz tambien Tomoyo- -Gracias Liani, eres muy amable- Entonces Sakura cantó, una canción.. "Tu me atrapas, yo te atrapo". En una versión diferente:  
  
"Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí, aunque temo,  
  
¡yo sé! que tu me amarás a mi. Porqué, Porqué. Quiero volar contigo por el cielo,  
  
te daré, mi amor, solo a ti, ¡Quiero volar! ¡Tu me atrapas, yo te atrapo para siempre!  
  
Lo que quieras puedes pedirme.¡Tu me querrás, no sé, solo es cuestión de tiempo!  
  
Yo te esperaré y no me alejaré, porque Te amo! Te amo! Te amo ¡¡Mi a amor!! ¡Eres el mejor!"  
  
Liani cantó "Honey" (me fascina esa canción ^-^). Después fueron a dormir. Liani despertó como a las once, sentía algo raro, observó como algo brillante salía de su pecho "¿Qué es esto?" y entonces vio, como si fuera una película, una imagen, se veía borrosa, pero se fue aclarando "Jhovanny!", estaba dormido y mientras lo hacia repetía -Liani- varias veces y después susurró -Te amo...- "Liani al oír esto tenia ganas de llorar, sonrio entre un suspiro y miro con dulzura "Yo también"..después sonrió, para si, sacudiéndose a un lado "Aiiii!!!".  
  
Después a medianoche Sakura despertó, Tomoyo y Liani seguían durmiendo en el piso, miró por la ventana. Sakura escuchó como una canción, era la que había cantado en el karaoke, pero en balada, muy suave, sintió mucho miedo. hasta que.  
  
............................................  
  
En su casa estaba el, no podía dormir "Odio esto!!!" arrojó una almohada contra la pared, trataba de superarlo, pero era imposible, simplemente imposible, por lo menos en estos momentos, no podía creer que hace unas horas la había tenido en sus brazos, la había tenido con el, y que después ella desapareció, con una maleta y un avión, y que no la volverá a ver en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Su cabello despeinado tapaba su rostro, después se acordó de algo "Tu padre me lo dejo para ti, antes de .. que se fuera.. dijo que cuando tuvieras catorce te los diera, pero pense que no estabas listo hasta ahora, te has vuelto un gran mago.. pero te advierto, consume mucho poder, no lo uses de mala forma" recordó las palabras de su madre y fue hasta donde había dejado el cofre, lo abrió, vió un collar muy hermoso con una Luna llena en él como si fuera de cristal, aunque no lo era, y había una nota en el fondo: "Medallón Mágico: solo funciona en Luna Llena y con mucha magia. Debilita. Sirve para lo que uno mas quiere. Y solo lo hace cuando hay un sentimiento muy grande y mucha magia." Se lo puso, no entendió que queria decir eso. Después como si nada, como si fuera sonámbulo volvio a la cama. Cayó en un profundo sueño y mientras el dormía, el medallón brillaba. Apareció en la ventana de su amada, se escuchaba una canción hermosa, un pétalo de Flor de cerezo había caído en su mano, observo la flor y y después miró fijamente los ojos de esa bella niña, apretando entre sus manos el pétalo de flor, se dio cuenta de que su amada lo había visto ya, y ante el susto de ella, el la tranquilizó, se acercó a ella y , rápido, como si ella fuera a escaparsele, le dio un beso en los labios. La Luna Llena los iluminaba, la canción se escuchaba, el viento soplaba, era una brisa suave y sedosa, y dos personas que se amaban, se hundían en un largo beso que duró y duró.  
  
............................................  
  
Entonces vió que algo aparecía poco a poco en su ventana, otra cosa le impidió gritar, temblaba de miedo, la silueta entro por su ventana como si fuera un fantasma, se volvio de carne y hueso al estar ya en el piso y camino hacia ella, pero ella estaba simplemente perpleja, ¡No podía ser! ¡Imposible!. La verdad, ya nada es imposible aquí.. Y sin pensarlo dos veces el le plantó un beso a su querida Sakura rápidamente, tomando su brazo suavemente, para que ella no se escapara por el susto, ella tenia los ojos todavia abiertos, porque lo miraba a el, no podia creerlo, todavia, despues los cerró, cuando estuvo ya conciente de lo que pasaba, y despues de unos segundos, lo abrazo por el cuello, suavemente, -Syaoran- dijo ella y después lo miro de nuevo y esta vez, ella fue quien lo besó.. "Sakura" penso él.. el deslizó su mano por su cintura mientras la otra estaba en su espalda, dejando asi caer el pétalo que llevaba en su mano, ojos cerrados, labios juntos, por esos trenta segundos el mundo era de ellos. Sakura abrió los ojos asustadamente, al sentir que ya no había nadie, abrazaba al aire. Tocó sus labios. ¿Esto había sido real o solo un sueño?  
  
"En esa noche, de Luna LLena,  
  
en la playa, bajo las estrellas,  
  
bajo un cielo azul,  
  
iluminados de veras,  
  
se amaron los dos.  
  
Bajo la Luna LLena,  
  
esta historia termina  
  
pero no es el fin,  
  
todavía falta camino y  
  
todavía falta que ella conteste,  
  
la pregunta que inunda  
  
su triste corazón"  
  
Se sentó en frente de la ventana, mirando hacia la Luna, estaba Llena, blanca y bella, y pensó para sí, preguntándole al cielo.. como alguna vez lo hizo.. "¿Lo volveré a ver?".'  
  
12/8/02  
  
Viernes, 23 de Agosto del 2002. Oficialmente terminado.. Dia de Luna Llena  
  
--------------  
  
La termine por fin!!!! es que no tenia mucho tiempo, bueno la 2° parte ya la hize casi, esta linda ^___^ .. Bueno los personajes son de las clamp, y "vanny" , yuki y dairo son mios, y los poemas tambien, y la cancion de Elvis crespo.. (como me gusta esa letra!!!) Este fic es producto de mi repentina imaginación, pienso en una cosa y después al momento de escribir escribo otra cosa.. o simplemente no tengo idea deque voy a escribir y algo me sale en el momento @_@.. les agradesco mucho si la leyeron toda, la lei como mil veces y le hize cambios y todo pero el viernes 23 fue el dia final. les agradezco muchísimo si la leyeron!!! Ademas de que llevo toda esta semana leyendo todas las historias de Sakura.. (asiq tienen que leer esto!!) Con todo mi cariño:  
  
Helen Sakura Li -Sakurita- 


End file.
